


Love at Sea

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: J/B AU fic. Jaime and Brienne meet on a singles cruise.  Tyrion enters Jaime's name into a contest to win a Caribbean cruise.  Right from the start he's in hell, hating everything about the cruise and the pushy women who are constantly propositioning him.  But a few days in he meets Brienne... who changes his entire trip...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found a stick with a ton of my old stuff on it. I was wading through some of it and came across this cruise ship idea. I thought it could be a fun AU for JB so we're gonna give it a go. I'm gonna go with a bit more introverted Jaime than I normally write so we shall see if it works...

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" the brunette woman yelled at him, as Jaime untangled himself from her arms and backed away apologizing. "Are you gay? Is that it? Because this is the wrong ship asshole."

He pushed his way through the crowd, feeling his cheeks burning as he seethed with anger and embarrassment. He headed straight back to his tiny room and flopped onto his bed. He never should have agreed to dance with her. But she had been pursuing him for 3 full days and Jaime just didn't have the energy to keep fighting her off. When she started to grope him and then planted a kiss on his mouth, that's when he pulled away from her, angering the woman and causing a scene.

A singles cruise. Why the fuck am I on a singles cruise? Jaime asked himself for the hundredth time since Tyrion took him to the port and he boarded the huge ship. Tyrion. It was his idea. He'd entered Jaime’s name in a draw, the grand prize was 7 nights, 8 days cruising the Atlantic with hundreds of other unattached adults. It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford the trip on his own, but Tyrion said if he won it was a sign that he needed to go on the cruise. It'll do you good, he'd told Jaime. Maybe loosen you up a bit, get you laid a few times. It was all about getting laid with Tyrion. It perplexed his little brother that Jaime wasn't a ladies man like he was. There had been countless conversations about how Jaime was so handsome he could have any woman he wanted, yet he just, well… didn’t. It certainly wasn't that Jaime didn't enjoy sex, he most definitely did, but these needy, aggressive women turned him off.

Tyrion would never understand it. He would never get why Jaime wouldn't stick his dick between any pair of legs willing to open for him - which with his looks was a lot of legs. His little brother would have been in heaven here with all the willing and eager women. But for Jaime it was torture. It was overwhelming, embarrassing and even terrifying at times.

He had hid out in his room for most of the first day. Only leaving when he got hungry. That's when she had first spotted him and invited herself to join him for lunch. Jaime agreed and simply nodded and grunted at the majority of her blabbing, then excused himself immediately after finishing his meal to head back to the solitude of his room. He wasn’t normally this much of a loner. He’d imagined what the cruise would be like in his mind a million times and he’d convinced himself he would loosen up and just go with it. Jaime could be charming and smooth when he felt comfortable or when he really needed to be, but so far he just hadn’t played that card at all. 

Every time he finally told himself to get out there and try again and he left the privacy of his room the crazy woman was there. Like she could sniff him out or something. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive, or wasn't friendly, at least at first she was both. Jaime had left his room that evening to attend the nightly dance for the first time. He'd planned to sit in the corner, get incredibly drunk and see what happened. But the plan came to a screeching halt when she found him seconds after he walked into the busy dark room. Jaime felt like a jerk because he couldn't even remember her name. Still couldn't. Though she had likely told him at least twice.

After a couple of drinks he allowed her to talk him onto the dance floor. Part way into the first song is when things got awkward, leading eventually to the scene she caused and his early departure from the party. Jaime absentmindedly pounded on the wall beside him, stopping when he remembered there could be someone sleeping in the room beside him. He laughed out loud at the thought. No Lannister, you're the only one alone in your room at 10pm, guaranteed.

He lay there for a few more minutes, but it became clear he wasn't close to being ready for sleep. The room was small and it was quickly becoming suffocating. Jaime needed to get out. He missed the outdoors. When he needed to escape he headed off to one of his dad’s many properties, the ski lodge in Colorado, the ranch in Arizona, the beach house in Malibu, or the cottage in the middle of the Georgia Woods. He could ski, or ride horses or just wander quietly through the forest, enjoying the silence in contrast to his siblings constant banter or his dad’s angry yelling every time he screwed up something.

Jaime wanted peace and quiet, but somewhere he could breathe. He left his room and started to wander the ship, avoiding all high traffic areas. On the upper deck he came across a roped off entranceway that said 'Staff Only.' He peeked his head in and the hall looked completely deserted. It was likely only used by staff during the day. He stepped over the rope and wandered down the dark hall. It came out on the other side of the ship and Jaime found himself in a private little area looking over the ocean as they cruised along. The night breeze was surprisingly cool and he could taste the salt in the air.

Finally. Complete solitude somewhere he could breathe. Jaime settled on a ledge and leaned back against the ship. He looked up at the full moon and the endless sky full of stars and sighed.

"Oh," a female voice exclaimed with surprise. "You found my secret spot."

Jaime turned to see an extremely tall woman with short blonde hair looking at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave," he offered, starting to stand up.

"Don't be silly," she said with a bright smile. "I don't mind sharing but only if you promise..." her voice trailed off.

"Promise what?" Jaime asked. There was already something intriguing about this woman. She didn't seem pushy or forward like so many of the other ladies on board. She seemed kind, maybe a little shy, very much like he was on this cruise.

She surprised him by holding out her hand for Jaime to help her up where he was sitting. It was odd taking a stranger's hand so easily, as if he'd done it a million times before. "If you promise it stays our secret," she said, plunking down beside him. "Why are you here, all alone?" she asked in a soft, gentle voice.

"I could ask you the same question," Jaime quipped.

The woman shrugged, "Okay, I'll go first. My dad and step mom bought my ticket. They decided it was time I learn how to meet guys. Apparently I’m going to end up alone my whole life if I don’t start working on it." She looked out over the ocean and Jaime was sure she blushed a bit. "33 years old and they want me to start acting like a teenager I guess." She looked sideways at him, "it sounded like fun at first, but I realized quickly it wasn't my kind of thing. It all feels too... Sleazy, forced, maybe a bit desperate... I’m just not that desperate… yet..." As her voice trailed off again Jaime found himself nodding. "Your turn," she said, looking at him with stunning blue eyes.

"Uh, well, pretty much the same, I guess..." he stammered immediately wondering why he was having trouble talking to this woman. "My brother entered my name in a contest as a joke... And I won. So here I am." He looked away, her gorgeous eyes were making him feel bashful in a way he’d never experienced. She wasn’t aggressive like so many other women. She wasn’t dressed in sexy, revealing clothing either. She was just so… natural and it deeply intrigued him. "This really isn't for me," Jaime added, his voice almost a whisper.

There was a long moment of silence before she spoke again. "Do you have kids?"

"Oh, uh, nope, no kids. Just two nephews and a niece," Jaime replied. As much as he felt like he was fucking it up he had a strong desire to make conversation with this woman. “What about you?” 

"Nope," the woman said with a wistful grin. “Maybe one day.” She looked over at him. “What are their names?” 

“Huh?” He was so busy looking at the remarkable color of her eyes that it took him a minute to figure out what she was asking. “Oh… right - Joffrey, Myrcella... and Tommen is the youngest - my sister’s kids.” 

She nodded politely and then looked out over the water again. "I just needed a bit of air, before bed," she said, sliding down to land gracefully on the deck. "I'm glad you were here though. It was really nice to talk to someone who wasn't just trying to get into my pants." Jaime studied her face. Was there a hint of a flirt there? He wasn't sure. When she wasn’t smiling she was hard to read. But if it wasn't blatantly obvious he usually missed it anyway.

He felt something strange as she started to walk away. He felt sad. "Wait," he called out. "What's your name?" Jaime couldn't let her go without knowing.

"Brienne," she said, turning back towards him and waiting for him to reciprocate.

"Jaime," he offered.

“You look like a Jaime,” she said with a little laugh. He could tell she was still feeling a bit shy and self conscious with the way she looked down a lot. With a little wave she was gone and Jaime was alone again, with the ring of her melodious laugh still echoing in his ears. For the first time in three days Jaime smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the interest in the first chapter. Hope you like where it's going by the end of this one!

When Jaime woke the next morning the gnawing feeling in his stomach that usually greeted him was gone. It was like a weight had been lifted off him and he was actually looking forward to the day. If he was honest with himself what he was looking forward to was seeing her. Brienne. He could still here her saying her name in his mind. Her laugh was infectious and Jaime wanted to hear it again. He had no idea how, but if he was lucky enough to talk to her again he needed to make her laugh somehow. It would likely be because he said something stupid, since he couldn’t seem to speak properly in her presence, but if it made her smile and giggle, he wouldn’t care. 

He had spent 3 days brooding and though he wasn’t looking for anything more than companionship, it was nice to know there was someone else out there that felt like he did. Everyone else seemed to be having a great time. Everywhere he looked people were talking, laughing, kissing… and more. It just made Jaime feel even more like an outsider. But just the knowledge that there was at least one other person on the ship that wasn’t glamoured by the frivolous sex and party atmosphere was comforting. 

Jaime picked up the pamphlet the maids left each day with the daily activity guide. So far he hadn’t participated in any of it. There were sports in the morning, basketball, football, rock climbing and even sea kayaking… Was she the athletic type? Jaime wondered. If he was going to torture himself with getting involved in these horrid group activities he wanted to maximize the chances that he would bump into her. She had jumped rather gracefully down onto the deck the night before and she definitely looked fit… but his gut said she wasn’t likely to participate in the sports stuff. 

His conclusion was a bit of a bummer since the sports activities would have been where he would have been the most comfortable. He had a natural athletic ability and was good at pretty much any sport he’d tried. He came from a long line of Lannister star quarterbacks and he’d completely pissed off his father when he became a wide receiver instead. It didn’t matter that he was the star of his high school team - he wasn’t a quarterback so he was a disappointment. The story of my life, Jaime thought bitterly. Then he pushed all thoughts of his father out of his mind and continued to contemplate the schedule again. 

Jaime explored some of the other options. They were docking and there were day trips to shop or go to the casino. All women like to shop, right? Jaime asked himself. But he could just end up looking like a creeper following her around from store to store. Nope, that wasn’t going to work. He didn’t bring much extra cash to hit the king of casino games he liked to play, so he ruled that out as well - even though he could have just hit up a bank machine. Wine tasting, he read. Jaime smiled. He would attend the wine tasting at noon. If she was there it would be perfect, but if she wasn’t at least he could enjoy an hour of sampling wine, even if it likely wasn’t nearly as good as the vintage bottles he had at home. 

After showering and dressing Jaime brushed his teeth and checked his hair in the mirror. It was getting a little longer than he usually kept it, but it gave him a bit of an edgy look with the right outfit. Tyrion had made him buy a bunch of new clothes for the trip. ‘So you don’t look quite as fucking preppy as you are,’ he’d said. Jaime refused to wear anything except chinos normally, but they were in the tropics so he’d bought a couple pair of shorts, one camo, one khaki, and a few new shirts just for good measure. Tyrion was right, he definitely did have a preppy style, but he didn’t think there was anything wrong with that. 

Jaime looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. In a white short sleeved button down, a pair of khaki shorts and sandals he looked like the boy next door. He was always mistaken for 5-6 years younger than his real age of 35. His stomach grumbled reminding him of breakfast. He silently chastised himself for primping and left his room to head to the dining area.

There were several options and Jaime wasn’t sure which one to pick. He wandered by the first area, which was like an outdoor patio/bistro and kept going, stopping at the indoor buffet style dining area. He quickly scanned the area but didn’t see her. Chances were slim anyway. It was a huge ship, with many places to eat breakfast. Maybe she wasn’t even a breakfast eater. Jaime loaded up his plate and found an empty table in a sparse area of the dining lounge. If nothing else, the food was fucking amazing. He ate way more than anyone should be able to consume, then stopped even though he likely could have eaten even more. 

Jaime pushed his plate away and sat there for a moment, wondering what he was going to do to kill some time before the wine tasting event at noon. He tossed a few ones on the table, deciding he would wander around the ship, but not willing to admit to himself why he wanted to wander around. He chose to head towards the pool deck and check out the bikinis - make Tyrion proud for a moment. 

As he was heading past the outdoor bistro something caught his attention. A voice he would never forget found his ears and Jaime froze. “No thanks, I’m waiting for someone,” Brienne said. Jaime could see a man standing there, obviously trying to join her for breakfast. “I said No,” he voice had an edge that surprised him, but the man remained. Was she really waiting for someone? Jaime wondered. Did it matter? She was obviously uncomfortable and he knew he had to do something. 

Instead of walking around to the gate Jaime hopped the low fence and made a beeline for her table. “Brienne,” he called out with a wave as he approached. The look of relief on her face told him he’d done the right thing. “Sorry I’m late,” he added, trying to play the part. 

“Jaime,” she said, with a smile. His heart did something funny when he heard her say his name. He watched as Brienne gave the man a look. He turned and brushed rudely past Jaime bumping him on the way by. Jaime spun, seething with anger and seriously considered going after him and kicking his ass. “Don’t,” Brienne said, recapturing his attention. “He’s not worth it.” She motioned for him to sit and Jaime pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. “Thank you so much,” she sighed. “You are a lifesaver. He wouldn’t take no for an answer.” 

“No problem,” Jaime replied, shyly shrugging off the attention. Why did he feel so self conscious around her? Women hit on him all the time. He could talk to those women when he wanted to. But it was different with Brienne. She wasn’t intimidating at all. Yet somehow she intimidated him by not being intimidating. 

“You wanna have breakfast with me?” Brienne asked. “I haven’t ordered yet. The waitress kept avoiding me, waiting to see if that jackass was going to sit down or not.” 

“Uh, um…” Jaime stammered trying to decide if he should just accept and pretend he hadn’t just eaten, or be honest but offer to sit with her while she ate. Fuck it, he thought, he could work it off when he got home. “Sure,” he got out finally as she stared at him, looking slightly bewildered. God you’re an idiot Lannister. She probably thinks you’re simple. Can’t even answer a basic question without stuttering like a fool. 

Luckily he was saved by the waitress who finally appeared to take their order. Brienne ordered a vegetarian omelette with feta cheese and white toast. Jaime smiled, glad she wasn’t one of those women who ate like a damn bird. To keep things simple he ordered the same. What was another couple of eggs going to hurt after he’d already eaten 3 or 4? 

If Jaime was at all worried about making small talk he quickly realized it wasn’t going to be a problem with Brienne. She seemed great at making conversation that even he could maneuver. The only time her chatter died down was when their food arrived, but she still managed to avoid awkward silence by talking between bites. “I’m so sorry I’m blabbing so much,” she blushed slightly and it caught him off guard. “I talk a lot when I’m nervous… and also… I really haven’t talked to many people in the last few days,” Brienne explained. “And you’re easy to talk to. I like that,” she complimented him. What the fuck? She was nervous too? He hadn’t picked up on that at all. And she thought he was easy to talk to? Even when he felt like he was acting like a damn fool. Case in point - he didn’t even respond with anything other than a nod and half smile. Shit, it was his flirty smile. Tyrion teased him about it all the time and most of the time he didn’t even realize he was doing it. 

Jaime took a long drink of his water. He hadn’t even noticed his hands were shaking until he went to set it back down and tipped the glass, sending water splashing in Brienne’s direction. “Oh,” she jumped up in surprise, water spilling into her lap. 

Jaime jumped too, mortified. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, grabbing all the napkins off the table and moving to help dry her off. Amidst his embarrassment he didn’t realize where exactly he was dabbing, until she froze and looked at him. “Oh fuck, oh my god,” Jaime said, pulling the napkins away from her wet crotch area. “Jesus, I’m sorry…” he stammered, unable to look her in the eye. His mind was screaming all sorts of insults at himself. Who am I right now? What is going on? Normally he could have easily made a joke and they both would have laughed. But he was so off his game it wasn’t even funny. 

“Hey, it’s okay, really,” her voice was so calm and reassuring that Jaime looked up. Her blue eyes sparkled and she wore a smile. “I’ll dry in no time in this heat. Let’s sit and finish eating, talk more, okay?” Jaime nodded and they sat. Brienne motioned for the waitress who brought more napkins to clean up the water on the table. 

“So where are you from?” Jaime asked. He was determined to stop acting like an imbecile. “We’ve been here almost an hour and I have no idea where you live.” 

“Ormond Beach, Florida,” Brienne said. “Near Daytona.” 

“Are you serious?” His face lit up. “I have a place in Sanford.” 

“A place?” Brienne raised her eye brows. “As in, you have other places... in other cities?” 

Fuck. He didn’t want her to think he was some spoiled, arrogant rich guy. But he also didn’t want to lie to her. “It’s just a small place for when I have business in Orlando. The price you pay for hotels these days, might as well put it towards a mortgage instead,” he said quickly, hoping it was enough to move the conversation along.

“Huh,” she replied, smiling brightly. He couldn’t quite read her, but he decided it was a good huh since she kept talking, just as they had been. They chatted a little more until there was eventually a lull in conversation. Brienne studied his face and Jaime suddenly felt nervous. She looked like she wanted to ask him something but wasn’t sure if she should. He prayed he hadn’t put her off already. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, risking rejection. 

“Nothing… I just had an idea… but, nah, it’s stupid,” she said, blushing just like she had earlier. It calmed him down to know she was nervous about whatever it was she wanted to ask. 

“Tell me,” Jaime encouraged her. He was pretty sure no stupid ideas would come from this woman. 

“Last night, you said this really wasn’t your thing. Did you mean that?” she asked, tipping her head to the side, waiting for his reply. “I mean, a guy like you… so handsome…” 

“Oh yeah, I meant it,” he nodded. He tried not to grin knowing that she thought he was handsome. Jaime wasn’t a complete idiot, he knew he was a pretty boy, but not all women like his look and Brienne certainly wasn’t an average woman - he knew that already. 

“Well every second I spend on this ship I realize even more that it’s really not for me either. I can’t deal with men I don’t even know throwing themselves at me like I’m going to just drop everything and go sleep with them,” Brienne sighed. “I’ve never been that kind of girl. Men look at me because I’m ridiculously tall, not because they want to sleep with me. But it’s different here… and I really thought it would be good for me… but I really, really hate it.” She had a sad look in her eye and Jaime didn’t like it. But before he could say anything she continued. “It sounds so stupid doesn’t it?” she asked. “I mean, isn’t that what a cruise like this is for? Sow your wild oats and all that? Is it crazy that I just can’t… Maybe I’m just awkward… or old fashioned, I don’t know… but I guess… maybe I need romance.” 

“I get it,” Jaime agreed. “Maybe others don’t, but I do.” It was kind of the same but almost opposite in a way for him. He was used to being pursued by women, but when he was at home he felt in control. If he wasn’t interested he politely shrugged them off. But here on the ship he didn’t feel in control. He felt like a piece of meat that women, like that awful brunette, were fighting over. He saw them looking at him. Sizing him up. And it all just felt… sleazy - perfect for Tyrion, but not him. 

His words brought out the brightest smile on her face and Jaime felt his heart do that weird thing again. “My idea…” Brienne started. “What if…. What if we pretend we’ve hooked up so others will leave us alone?” she met his eyes to gauge his reaction. When Jaime didn’t say anything she quickly started to backtrack. “See, I knew it was stupid…” 

“No,” he interrupted. “It’s fucking brilliant.” Jaime couldn’t believe his luck. “I’m in. Definitely.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind words! I love seeing the "regulars" who I just can't wait to see what they have to say each chapter and also I love seeing the new names too. Hope everyone had a great weekend!

"So did you already have something planned for today?" Brienne asked. 

"Nope, not a thing," Jaime fibbed in response. 

"I was thinking the wine event might be fun, what do you think?" She was looking at the daily itinerary. Not only did they leave a copy in your room, but every table in every dining area had one as well.  Jaime couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Luckily Brienne was too busy looking at the sheet to notice. "Or there's pool volleyball..." she added peeking at his reaction. His smile turned quickly to frown and Brienne grinned. "Good, I'm not really into many of the sports things anyway. You have no idea how often I have to disappoint people by telling them I don’t play basketball or volleyball." 

"The wine sampling is a good idea," Jaime said quickly, before she saw the shopping trip, got excited and he gave in. Pool volleyball might not have been all that bad though, since he would get to see her in a swimsuit. He knew they were just two strangers pretending to be interested in one another to make their trip more bearable but that didn’t mean he couldn’t wonder what she would look like in a swimsuit… or a bikini even… 

"Okay perfect,” she said. Jaime hoped she hadn’t noticed that he’d jumped at the sound of her voice bringing him out of his daydream. “But what about this evening?" Brienne flipped to the back. Jaime hadn't even looked at the evening events yet. "Let's see... We have ballroom dancing, clay sculpting, couples massages... Speed dating," she looked grossed out. 

"Nah. Really?" Jaime asked. He shouldn't have been surprised. This cruise was cheesy enough to have just about anything. He'd overheard some women talking about male strippers even. 

Brienne nodded, "And it gets better, there's something called Swinger's Siesta..." 

Jaime’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help but think how much Tyrion would love this cruise. Again, he should not have been surprised, but he was. "I’m not really liking any of those options," he said with a frown. "What if we just do the wine tasting, have an early supper, go rest for a bit and meet at our spot once it's dark?"  After she had left the night before Jaime had stayed almost an hour just enjoying the sound of the ocean and the peacefulness. He knew she understood a place like that, on such a busy ship, was special. 

"Sounds absolutely perfect to me," she said softly.  There was a strange look on her face as if he'd pleasantly surprised her. 

Something caught Jaime’s eye. "Oh fuck," he muttered. The bitch who’d embarrassed him was walking by glaring. 

Brienne followed his gaze.  "She one of the reasons you've been in hiding?" she whispered. Jaime nodded. "Make her think we’re together," she said, holding his gaze. It took Jaime a moment to realize that Brienne wanted to help him, but wasn’t quite forward enough to just do it herself. He wondered for a moment if she was implying that he should kiss her, but with the table between them he would have to get up so instead he reached for her hand and Brienne let him take it. She looked a bit startled when he linked their fingers but she recovered quickly and gazed at him with a bright smile. She shifted her eyes slightly. "That glare just got a million times worse," Brienne said, the smile still in place. 

"Yeah?" Jaime said, afraid to look. 

Brienne laughed as if he'd said something hilarious. That was the sound he'd wanted to hear again and he didn't even do a thing to deserve it. Even though it was only part of the plan it still felt incredible and made him smile instantly. 

“You picked that over me?” Jaime heard as the brunette walked by. He instantly tensed and clenched his jaw. He’d never wanted to hit a woman in his life before that moment. Of course he never would, but he hoped karma would bite her in the ass because she deserved it. 

“I want to strangle her,” he seethed once the woman was out of earshot. “Are you okay?” he asked Brienne, searching her eyes to see if that bitch’s nasty words had stung her. 

“Oh it’s okay, I’m used to it,” Brienne said softly. “I know I’m not the greatest catch, especially compared to women like her… Maybe this whole plan is silly anyway. I don’t really look like your type...” 

If Jaime was being honest with himself her statement was fairly accurate. He’d never really thought that he had a type, but if he pictured the last few women he’d dated they definitely looked a lot more like the psycho bitch than the woman still holding his hand. But there was something about her that he just couldn’t put his finger on. Sure, she wasn’t a sexy bombshell, but he could tell she had a great body hidden under her clothes. It wouldn’t take much more than a short, tight dress and a bunch of makeup for her to turn every head on the damn ship. Perhaps the thing that was intriguing him was that she didn’t dress like that. She wasn’t pretending to be anything she wasn’t. She wasn’t trying to vie for attention, even though she could have. And then there was the fact that he could tell she had no idea how attractive she really was if one took the time to see it. 

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks,” Jaime said gently. “Right now I feel like the luckiest guy on this whole ship.” He made her blush, but he could tell that he’d said the right thing. Maybe he was finally getting his mojo back after all. 

They were both quiet for a moment. Jaime was fully aware they were still holding hands but Brienne didn't seem to notice until he fidgeted. "Oh, sorry," she said, releasing him. 

"Thank you, for that," Jaime added. "I owe you one." 

Brienne picked up her water and took a drink before replying, "I'm sure I'll collect at some point." 

"So what are we gonna do until the wine tasting?" Jaime asked. Even though they'd had a long, leisurely meal they still had over an hour until the event started. 

"I would like to drop my purse back in my cabin," Brienne said. There was a sparkle in her eye, "then how about the arcade? I saw they had that new Star Wars virtual reality game where you fight with lightsabers..." 

“How did you know I love Star Wars?” Jaime said with a chuckle. 

“It might have been a deal breaker if you didn’t,” Brienne teased. She seemed to be relaxing more again which made him happy. The more time he spent with her the more comfortable he got and he was pretty sure it was the same for her. “I’ll warn you though, I’ve dabbled a bit in fencing and I’ve seen every episode of Star Wars at least 4 times, so I’m sure I’ll be amazing with a lightsaber.” 

“Challenge accepted,” Jaime replied as he stood and added a few ones to the table, like he’d done earlier. Brienne tossed down a tip as well and she led him out of the patio area. It turned out her cabin was on the complete opposite side of the ship to his. The spot they had both found was conveniently somewhere in between. She unlocked the door and led him into a little room that looked pretty much identical to his own, but filled with her presence instead. Books and magazines on the table, nail polish on the nightstand and clothes, though neatly folded, spread out around the room. Jaime was impressed the nail polish was still sitting there. The seas had been fairly calm, but it seemed like everything he put on his nightstand was on the floor each time he returned to his room. 

He noticed a folded pair of lacy red panties on her bed and quickly looked away, his cheeks flushing - he didn’t need his mind going down that path right then. Brienne noticed though. She didn’t miss much. He knew early on she was a very smart and observant woman. Brienne ignored it, and he hoped he hadn’t embarrassed her at all. Thankfully she acted as if she hadn’t noticed and tossed her purse in a drawer after fishing some cash out and putting it in her pocket. “Okay, I’m ready,” she said cheerfully. “I hope you’re a good challenge. But if not, don’t worry I’ll let you win once.” 

“Hmph,” Jaime snorted. “I don’t think you’ll need to let me win.” Not only was he a natural athlete he could also pick up video games very quickly.

Brienne bit her lip and her beautiful blue eyes lit up, “Oh it’s definitely on.” Jaime couldn’t reply. All he could do was stare at the look on her face. It was so sexy when she bit her lip like that. What the fuck are you thinking Lannister, he asked himself. This isn’t about that. You’re doing each other a favor so neither of you have to deal with the other leeches… His internal dialogue may have continued for longer while he focussed on her face, but Brienne interrupted. “Ready to go?” He nodded and followed her out of the room with a sense of relief. 

The arcade was surprisingly busy. They had to wait 15 minutes for another couple to leave the Star Wars game. In the mean time they played air hockey. Brienne won both games, but only by one point both times and because Jaime kept reaching too far and scoring on himself. “Fuck,” he muttered as he knocked the puck into his own goal yet again, ending the game. 

The Star Wars game was much better. He beat her three out of four times they played. Jaime was focussed, so much that he didn’t notice her starting at him with a smile a few times, not even blocking his blows. The last round they played a different mode where they fought together against the game. They beat the current high score on the game and he entered J & B in first place. 

Finally he looked at Brienne, hoping she wasn’t upset that he’d won almost every time. The look on her face told him he was most definitely safe. “You look peaceful when you spar like that, even if it’s just virtual reality,” Brienne said gazing at him strangely. “Confident and focussed but also… happy…” She let her voice trail off and Jaime felt goosebumps rise on his skin. “I know the feeling.” 

He immediately felt annoyed with himself for not taking the time to observe her in the same way she had been watching him. Jaime made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t let that happen again. 

“We don’t want to be late for the Wine tasting. Let’s go,” Brienne said, interrupting the silence before it got awkward, once again amazing him with her perception. In some crazy way it was like she understood him, even though they were practically strangers still. 

Jaime considered that thought the entire way to the room where the wine tasting was being held and hoped he didn’t look too perplexed or bewildered. By the time they had wandered around for an hour, sampling different wines from all over the world, with only a few chunks of cheese to absorb the alcohol, Jaime was feeling the effects. He knew if he was, chances were that Brienne was as well. He got his answer when she stumbled slightly and he grabbed her arm. “Wow,” she giggled. “I think I might be a little bit drunk.” 

“C’mon,” Jaime said, taking her arm to steady her. “Let’s go get some food, it’ll help.” 

“I don’t know if I want this feeling to go away,” Brienne said. “I kinda like the buzz. I don’t drink much,” she added with a whisper. “But I am hungry… Okay, let’s go eat, but promise me we can get drunk another time before this trip is over okay Jaime?” she looked at him, waiting for an answer as if she’d asked a very serious question. “Promise?” 

He nodded, trying not to smile. Jaime was actually rather intrigued as to what kind of drunk she would be. She had moments where she seemed so serious - those would likely disappear completely with a few drinks. But he also knew he could be a mean drunk if he was provoked. If they did have a night of drinking in their future Jaime would have to be careful and conservative with his alcohol. Maybe stick to beer since it seemed to have the least effect on him. 

By the time they were finished dinner Brienne was yawning as the buzz started to wear off. “Time for a nap?” Jaime asked her with a tiny smile. 

“I am really tired all of a sudden,” She said, surprised. “So I’ll see you tonight? Around 10?” she asked, standing up. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Jaime replied, standing as well. “Do you want me to walk you to your room?” 

“Nah, I’m good,” Brienne reassured him. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

Jaime nodded silently and watched her leave, then turned in the other direction to head back to his room. The evening passed slowly, even after he napped for over an hour. As the time approached when he could finally leave to meet her Jaime was feeling thoroughly stir crazy. He wondered how he spent so much time in his room the previous days and survived. 

He slipped on a hoodie and headed out. He wondered if he would get there first or if she would be waiting for him. As he approached Jaime realized he was alone. He looked at his watch and rolled his eyes, of course she wasn’t there yet, it was only 9:45. He climbed up where they had sat the night before and looked out over the ocean. He could see the moon reflecting on the water and it was beautiful. Jaime tried not to look at his watch every 2 minutes, but it seemed that 2 minutes was about the longest he could wait before checking again. About the 16th time he checked his watch it was 10:20 and he was starting to worry. She seemed really tired, he told himself, maybe she just fell asleep and hasn’t woke up at all. But there was something gnawing at him. His intuition said something was wrong. 

He decided to wait another 10 minutes, until 10:30, but quickly changed his mind and decided to follow his gut. Jaime knew where her room was, he would just go there and make sure she was okay and then call it a night. He started to walk, wondering if she had just decided she didn’t want to spend any more time with him and he was going to look foolish showing up at her door. Or what if she hadn’t stayed in her room the entire evening and found a guy she liked and was with him? His mind quickly left the path where he was concerned about her safety and jumped on the path where his self-conscious thoughts won over. 

That all changed when he heard her voice. “No, please…” Followed by a scream. Jaime instantly felt nauseated. He was right from the start. Brienne was in danger. He turned in the direction her scream had come from and he ran…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is horrible I can blame it on the flu and how yucky I'm feeling. I'm gonna nap now but hopefully y'all enjoy this one because that would make me feel better LOL 
> 
> (I know some people are triggered easily but I don't usually put warnings since I'll never write anything worse than what we have seen on the show or read in the books. But just in case - Brienne briefly describes the attack to Jaime in this chapter. It's not graphic, but just so you're aware).

Jaime heard her scream again and rage filled his body. Whoever was hurting her was going to pay. He increased his speed even more, skidding slightly as he rounded a corner. He caught his footing and barrelled down the dimly lit, deserted hallway. 

"Hey," he yelled loudly, startling the figure that had hold of Brienne. The man knew he was busted and shoved her, hard, out of his way to flee, but not before Brienne managed to land and elbow to his jaw. Jaime heard him cuss, but he managed to stay on his feet… until Jaime stuck out a foot and tripped him, kicking him hard as he sprawled towards the ground. Jaime’s immediate concern was for Brienne’s safety and he looked in her direction. As her attacker landed on his face with a thud Brienne waved to signify she was alright as she started to get to her feet. 

That brief moment was all the man needed to scramble to his feet again and take off. “No,” she yelled. Jaime turned to look at her again and saw Brienne was running in his direction, clearly ready to run past him and after the attacker. Everything was happening so fast. He was shocked at the fury he saw on her face and even more shocked by the fact that she was going after the man who just accosted her. 

Somehow in a split second he acted on intuition and reached out an arm to grab Brienne around the waist. The only thing stopping Jaime from chasing after that asshole was the need to keep Brienne from doing it herself. He wanted nothing more than to pummel him for hurting Brienne, but his gut told him that Brienne wasn’t okay. Physically she seemed fine, but her emotional well being was his concern. 

“Don’t,” she said, twisting and scrambling against his hold. “Let me go Jaime, please… I can get him, I know I can.” She fought him, hard, and it was like trying to hold back a wild beast, but somehow he kept her in his arms, her back against his chest until the man was out of sight and it was clear he would get away. “No. Fuck. Why did you stop me?” she yelled, looking back at him with so much anger. 

The fact that he might have just ended any relationship they had developed didn’t even cross his mind because Jaime knew he’d done the right thing. She had twisted in his grip but Jaime was still holding her against his chest. She had quit fighting him and seemed to be growing weaker by the second. Something changed in her eyes and it confused him for a second, until she spoke. “I should have been able to fight him. I should have… I’ve trained… I swore it would never happen again…” Her voice trailed off leaving Jaime to draw his own conclusions. He didn’t know the details but a man had hurt her in the past, that was clear. “Fuck,” she said angrily. “I can take care of myself… I can…” She was clearly angry at herself for not living up to her own expectations. 

“Hey,” Jaime said softly. “You’re tough… you’re so brave… but you don’t always have to be strong… you’re not alone.” He changed his grip enough that she could have pulled away from him if she wanted to, but when she didn’t he hugged her - and she let him. 

“He surprised me,” she whispered, her head on his shoulder. “I was late coming to meet you and I was hurrying… I let my guard down and he just…” 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Jaime said, rubbing her back gently. He drew back enough to get a look at her and his blood started to boil. "Fuck, are you okay? What did he do to you?" Jaime noticed her blouse was torn and she had marks on her neck and cheeks. "I'm going to kill him," Jaime said, before she could answer. Any calmness he’d managed was gone as the bruises started to darken on her pale skin. 

"No, please..." Brienne sighed, looking completely exhausted. "You made it in time, you saved me. Nothing happened." Their roles had completely shifted. Her anger had given way to defeat and his level headedness had been replaced by rage. Irrational rage. 

"Maybe I can still catch him at least, take him to security," Jaime said, knowing full well it was impossible because the man was long gone. “It was the man from earlier wasn’t it?” 

Brienne nodded her head to confirm the man’s identity, but refused the rest. "I'll report him in the morning. I promise." She met his eye and the look made Jaime want to vomit. It was a look he understood, completely - self loathing. She was so angry with herself, but clearly there was so much more to the story. "Can we just get out of here?" Brienne asked, with a shiver.  Jaime nodded. He could see immediately that she was weak, whether from the physical exhaustion of the fight or the emotional toll it took on her he wasn't sure.  It was likely a bit of both.  After her first step Jaime knew she was in no shape to walk unassisted. 

"C'mere," he said softly, slipping an arm around her in one easy motion.  He sensed she was stubborn and he half expected her to protest. Brienne surprised him though.  She relaxed against him and looked him in the eye.  "Thank you," she said, before tucking her head in against his shoulder. Then they started to walk slowly towards her room. 

With Jaime helping her it was an easy trip down several hallways to her door.  They only passed a couple of people but no one seemed to notice.  They likely assumed she was intoxicated and he was helping her to bed.  Jaime found it somewhat annoying that if that was the case he could be completely taking advantage of her and no one would give a shit.  When they arrived in front of her door he held her elbow for support while she dug the key out of her pocket and let them both in. 

Jaime helped her to the bed where she sat down with a sigh.  He stood in front of her fidgeting slightly, unsure of what to say. He didn’t know her well enough to know what she needed. And she certainly wasn’t like any other woman he’d met. "Do you want to talk? Do you want me to go?" he asked, giving her both options.. 

"No," her response came instantly after the second question, but Jaime wasn't sure which question she was answering.  "Please don't leave," she added, solving the mystery.  She looked up at him.  "I will tell you everything soon, but right now...." her eyes searched his and he saw she was afraid to ask him something.  "If you don't want to it's okay," she mumbled. "But I really need you to hold me for a while." Brienne looked like a scared child, such a contrast to the ferocious woman he’d seen earlier, and it hurt him to see her that way.  This woman he barely knew was making him feel things he'd never even known he could feel in response to another's emotions. 

"Of course," he nodded.  The words came out easily. It wasn't as if he had any other choice.  It would be strange and awkward for him, but there was no way Jaime could leave her knowing she needed and wanted him there.  Jaime had never really comforted someone before, just that hug with her right after the attack, but he’d just went with his gut in the moment.  He was a grown man and had never offered solace to another human being, reminding him of how self absorbed he was most of the time.  But since he was a child no one had ever comforted him either.  It wasn't as if a woman or two hadn't tried, but he was never willing to accept it.  It never seemed like comfort, only pity. And pity for the spoiled rich boy seemed ridiculous, even if his dad and twin sister were basically heartless. 

Brienne slid over to make room for him in the bed.  She lay down and turned her back to him. Jaime hoped it meant she wanted him to spoon with her because that's what he did.  As he stretched his body out beside her and lightly slung and arm over her waist he felt Brienne back into him, seeking out the security of having him so close.  His hand was awkwardly dangling so he decided to just rest it on her tummy. It wasn’t like he’d never snuggled with a woman before, but the circumstances were very different. 

As much as the moment was supposed to be about comforting her, it was also very calming for Jaime as well.  The desire to find the asshole who hurt her and beat his face in was slowly starting to fade.  They stayed that way for a long time. Jaime really had no idea how long it was, other than it was a while. He didn’t mind… until the crying started. He knew the second it started. He had gotten very accustomed to the up and down of her breathing, but when the tears started her breathing pattern changed completely, until her body shook silently. 

Jaime panicked slightly. He had no idea what to do. Should he talk to her? Rub her back or something? He decided to just pull her tighter against him and remind her he was there. Jaime was pleasantly surprised when it seemed to work. The shaking slowed and eventually stopped. He felt Brienne shift and he let go of her so she could roll onto her back. “I think I’m ready to talk now,” she said, sniffing and wiping away the last of the moisture. 

He waited patiently while she gathered herself and started into the story. “So you obviously recognized that it was the same man who you saved me from at breakfast… Well he was drunk and I ran into him in the hallway leaving my room. He cornered me and got in my face about blowing him off this morning.” Brienne took a deep breath. “I got away and I thought it was over, but he’d made me late to meet you and I was hurrying… so I didn’t even realize he followed me. As soon as we got in that dark hallway he attacked, pinning me against the wall and telling me he was going to teach me a lesson.” She shuddered. “I could smell the whiskey on his breath…. It brought so much back…” Jaime wasn’t surprised by the admission. He already knew from the look earlier that she’d been hurt before. “I tried to fight him off, I’ve taken self defense… I knew all the right things to do and I still couldn’t get away,” she looked angry with herself again, but continued. He grabbed my face and then my neck when I squirmed. I thought I had him once, but he grabbed me again and that’s when my shirt got ripped.” Brienne bit her lip, he could see she was trying not to cry. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t be so damn weak…” 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Jaime said soothingly. 

“Anyway, he was reaching for… “ Brienne continued. “Reaching for my pants,” she got out. “That’s when you showed up. If you hadn’t got there when you did and distracted him… ” Brienne’s voice trailed off and left the sickening thought hanging in the air for them both to ponder. Jaime felt the anger seething inside him again. Somehow Brienne sensed it and rested a hand on his shoulder. “It’s over though. You got there in time and tomorrow we will go report him. He’ll spend the rest of his trip somewhere that he can’t try to hurt anyone else.” 

Jaime turned and studied her face. She looked like she wanted to tell him more, but wasn’t sure how or where to start. “I know this isn’t the first time you’ve been hurt,” he said, very gently. Her eyes asked him how he knew. “I could see how angry you were at yourself for letting him get to you. That level of anger only comes from perceived previous failure and I know that well.” She looked surprised. “I already know that my past pales in comparison to whatever you went through, but years of being a constant disappointment to my father… and sister… I’ve become good at seeing myself the way they do.” 

Jaime watched as she reached out and placed her hand over his. It reminded him of earlier that day, how she’d been shy to touch him, and he knew it wasn’t easy for her to be the one to make that move. Most of the physical contact they’d had he’d actually initiated. Brienne linked their fingers and then looked at him. “I hope one day you’ll see yourself the way I see you,” she whispered. Jaime looked back into her eyes and for a second, just a brief moment - he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I beg you, don't freak out over Brienne's back story. I could have made it some random dude but I wanted to use a character from the show because it relates a bit to a future chapter for Jaime and he was the only one I could think of that fit. He won't play a role in the fic at all. So hopefully I'm not going to piss too many of you off. Yeah, I'm stressing already. And I'll pre-apologize to anyone I upset - I'm sorry.

Her eyes were so expressive and Jaime loved what she was showing him with only a look. He wasn’t used to someone looking at him that way. He’d seen so many things in other’s eyes - envy lust, contempt, disappointment, anger… but this was different. The way Brienne was looking at him made him feel worthy and necessary. How could this stranger, this woman he hardly knew, give him what he’d wanted so badly his whole life? 

He knew in that moment they shared a mutual understanding and respect for one another and he somehow felt a closer connection to her than any other person he’d ever met. It even went beyond the innate twin thing he had with Cersei. It was such an intimate moment they were sharing, even with no words being spoken and it struck him deeply because Jaime didn’t do intimate, ever. 

When it was over and she drew her hand away Jaime felt a sadness sweep over him, like something he’d wanted for a very long time had come and gone. And that’s exactly what had happened. Jaime didn’t realize until she touched him and met his eye that he’d been waiting years for someone who understood, wouldn’t judge him and most of all wouldn’t either pity or envy him. Brienne didn’t know his story yet though and he couldn’t help but worry that she would never look at him that way again once she did. 

She looked a bit nervous as she spoke but her jaw was set in a very determined way. He immediately respected her strength and even envied it a bit. “Sit, I’ll go first,” Brienne said, patting the bed beside her. Jaime sank down, angled slightly so he could look at her while she spoke. The way she said it indicated that she expected once she told her story that he would reciprocate with his own, but he also knew she had no expectations of him. You only tell such a personal story when you’re completely comfortable with someone and when you’re ready to share it. It made Jaime feel really good that she trusted him that deeply even though they’d just met. He knew damaged people tended to gravitate towards one another. It wasn’t always a healthy relationship, but Jaime felt confident in this case it would be - for both of them. 

“When I was barely in my 20s,” Brienne began. “There was this guy. He was the first guy I dated, the first guy I kissed… my first everything.” She blushed a bit and Jaime wasn’t sure if it was simply the subject matter or if she thought he would judge her for her first relationship being in her 20s. He touched her leg in a light, soothing manner to make her more comfortable to continue. “He was the son of a businessman that my father was looking to enter into some kind of deal with. It would have mutually benefited both of them and I think both our fathers liked the idea of us being together. But it added pressure and expectations for me - self imposed of course, my father never would have pushed me to do anything I didn’t want to, but I was young and I wanted to make him proud… and it didn’t hurt that this guy was both handsome and charming.” She wrung her hands for a moment and Jaime waited patiently. “I didn’t exactly have a lot of men lined up looking to date me,” she said. “I never was a traditional kind of girl.” She smiled just a bit, “Then along came this handsome man and he was interested in me. So I put everything into it and I let my guard down completely. It was nice at first. He was patient and kind… I had no idea there was a monster inside him….” Jaime felt chills at not only her words but the way her face changed. The smile was long gone. 

 

Jaime had never been great at reading social cues properly before but in this case it was like he was compelled to reach out to her, without any thought at all. Brienne graciously accepted his offer and held his hand back every bit as much as he was holding hers. “One night it was like a switch flipped and everything changed. He wanted me to do things… sexual things… that we’d never done before and I didn’t really want to… But I was foolish and I was in love with him by then so I just did whatever he wanted.” She looked disgusted with herself and Jaime squeezed her hand to remind her she had his support. “It got more disturbing and a couple of times I protested… that made him really angry. He would verbally abuse me… tell me I was worthless and ugly and that I was lucky he was with me because no other man would ever want me…” Jaime saw her eyes get moist. “It wasn’t anything I hadn’t told myself for years, so I just took it and filed it away with my own self loathing.” This was definitely territory he understood. “Finally one night I’d had enough. The things he wanted me to do weren’t worth it. I would rather be alone for the rest of my life than degrade myself in the ways he was proposing. It was sick and twisted…” She looked physically ill reliving the memory. “I had held out this long and my dad and his dad had already secured the deal, so that was no longer an issue. So I said no and he went crazy.” 

She didn’t go into any details of the abuse and Jaime was glad. He already wanted to kill this nameless man and he knew it would be even more painful for her to relive those memories. “When I finally got away from him I hid for a week because I didn’t want anyone to see the bruises. To this day… you’re the only one I have ever told.” 

“Brienne… you didn’t report him? You didn’t tell your father?” Jaime was horrified. 

She shook her head. “I blamed myself for a long time and I still didn’t want to upset relations between my father and his father. But eventually I realized that what he did to me was wrong and I swore I would never let another man hurt me like Ramsay Bolton did.” Ramsay Bolton. That name sounded so familiar, but Jaime couldn’t place it. “So I took self defense classes and I learned exactly what you’re supposed to do when someone attacks you… then it finally happens and I fuck up,” she sighed. “Anyway, I’ll never forgive myself for staying with him as long as I did.” She shrugged, “But I am proud I found the strength to leave.” 

“I’m proud of you too,” Jaime said, his voice barely above a whisper. He really didn’t know this woman well enough to be proud of her, but he was. Jaime wondered if she would think what he said was stupid, but when he got up the courage to look at her face she was smiling. 

“Thank you,” Brienne said, continuing to smile at him. Her face was so expressive and so captivating. Jaime could have stared into her eyes for hours and listened to everything she had to say without either of them ever speaking a word. They did stare, for a long time, until she finally spoke again, “if you don’t want to tell me it’s okay. Don’t feel like you have to because I did.” 

“No, I think maybe… shit, it’s just that… well, after what you just told me and what you went through… my story is nothing really. But… I just need to tell someone… Please don’t think I feel like my story even compares to yours though… ” Jaime struggled for words and he hadn’t even started into the story yet. “I mean, when it comes down to it, there really isn’t much to tell.” 

This time it was Brienne who reached for his hand. “We don’t need to compare our stories at all. But things in our past make us who we are today… and help us understand each other better. I want to understand you Jaime.” 

Finally, with her touch and encouragement the words started to spill out of him. Jaime told her all about his peach of an old man. He told her about how nothing was ever good enough, no matter what he accomplished his father was never proud of him. He told her how he’d spent years trying to do everything right and when that didn’t get his dad’s attention he started to rebel a bit, simple things like choosing wide receiver instead of quarterback and picking a college he knew his dad hated. Negative attention was at least attention, he’d thought. But all it did was make things worse because for every fault he had his sister just shined brighter. 

He went on to tell her about Cersei and how she belittled him his entire life, yet he always ran back to her when she needed him to make herself feel important. When she would fight with her husband Jaime was always there to console her. When she lost an important client or had trouble with one of the kids - he was always the one who fixed it. He’d spent his life disappointing his dad and fixing his sister’s life with no thanks. 

“If someone tells you you’re worthless enough you start to believe it. So I’ve just accepted that I’ll never be anything more than a pretty boy from a wealthy family,” Jaime finished. “Good at most everything I do, but never great at anything.” He felt his cheeks go red as he finished. “See how pathetic I am? I’ve got everything money can buy, yet I’m bitching and moaning about…” 

“Stop,” Brienne interrupted. “Don’t do that. Don’t make light of what you’ve been through.” She took his other hand. “Your dad and your sister are awful human beings and you don’t deserve to be treated the way they treat you. Believe me, okay? You don’t deserve it,” she repeated with emphasis. 

They looked at each other and shared a silent thank you. It was genuine on both ends. Jaime knew she was just as thankful to him for listening and sharing his story as he was to her for the same. They had made a connection, a bond, in a single day that could take people years to develop. Silence that was normally awkward was beautiful with Brienne and Jaime appreciated it. 

“So, I guess maybe… I should leave now? Let you get some sleep?” Jaime was hesitant because he really didn’t want to leave her alone with the guy still out there, even though he knew she could and would protect herself if he came after her again. Even though her door would lock behind him, at some point she would leave the room and Jaime wanted to be there when she did. 

“Um Jaime, I feel like an idiot for even asking, but is there any chance you would consider staying here tonight? I’m still a bit shaken up with what happened and thinking about Ramsay again...I just really don’t want to be alone…” Brienne sighed. “Okay, I’m scared. There I said it,” she added quickly. “I don’t understand it and I hate feeling that way, but I’m scared.” 

Jaime felt a smile on his lips and he quickly tried to hide it. “Oh yeah, of course I can stay.” He looked around the tiny room, wondering where exactly he was going to sleep. 

“Oh, uh…” Brienne immediately figured out what was going on in his mind. “Well we’ve already cuddled,” she shrugged. “Sleeping in the same bed shouldn’t be an issue right?” Jaime shook his head and they both lay down in the bed, fully clothed. “Night Jaime,” Brienne said softly. 

“Night,” he replied, closing his eyes and trying to forget there was a sexy woman lying in bed with him. 

“Jaime?” she said moments later. He grunted a reply. “If um, well if I wanted to cuddle again later on, ya know, if I get upset in the night… would that be okay?” 

This time Jaime couldn’t hide the smile, luckily she couldn’t see it. “Mmm hmm, that would be okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got through this one quickly so if all goes well maybe I can get a chapter of Ladies, Knights and Whores done today too! I also have another one I'm thinking of starting soon too... JB in Scotland anyone? LOL

Jaime hadn't even fallen asleep yet when Brienne scooted closer, snuggling into his warmth. He knew it would happen sooner or later, she seemed to need the comfort of knowing she wasn't alone.  It was nice for him too on one hand, but on the other it was pure torture.  If he could keep his mind focussed on the trauma she had gone through that evening and the terrible secrets they had disclosed to each other, then everything was fine.  Brienne was merely in his arms, innocently sleeping and seeking solace. 

But there were other feelings inside him that Jaime had to continuously fight.  The stirring low in his belly when she shifted and sighed. The desire to touch her face every time he glanced down at it.  The fact that her touching him, completely innocently, was giving him a enormous boner that had him utterly mortified. 

No matter how many times Jaime called himself a disgusting pervert for thinking of sex at a time like that, it couldn't dispel his desire for her.  The only thing that was going to help at that point was sleep and it didn't seem to want to come along and help him out.  Brienne shifted again and settled a hand on his chest.  Her hand had slipped through the hole between his buttons and her bare fingers were touching his chest.  Jaime was almost positive the increase in heart rate and thumping of his pulse on her fingertips was going to wake her up, but it didn't.  She settled quickly and her breathing evened out once again. 

In the process though, his dick had grown even harder and was pressing uncomfortable against the constraint of his pants.  Jaime needed to shift, badly, but he didn't want to risk waking her so he lay there still, hoping the slight pain would deter his hormones.  Unfortunately it had the opposite effect and was a constant reminder of how turned on he was. 

Mercifully after what felt like hours, but was likely less than a single hour, Brienne rolled over, untangling herself from his embrace and turning her back to him to lay on her other side.  Jaime swallowed a groan as he was finally able to get his dick in a more comfortable position.  Now to sleep, he thought.  He focused on sadness, death, disease and all that was wrong with the world, fighting away any pleasurable thoughts of the beauty beside him.  Eventually it worked and Jaime slept. 

He was completely disoriented when he woke the next morning.  Brienne’s bed was on the other side of the room to what his was and Jaime certainly wasn't expecting a pair of beautiful eyes to be watching him when he woke.  He sat up in shock as the memories started to flood back finally allowing his brain to clue in to his surroundings. 

“Morning,” she said, with a gorgeous smile. The first thought in Jaime’s mind was that he would give anything to wake up to a smile like that every single morning. Thoughts like that were not generally in his repertoire and Jaime felt somewhat confused as to the craziness going on inside him. He realized that he must have looked like an idiot when Brienne cocked her head to the side and spoke, “you okay? You look… terrified… confused… can’t quite put my finger on it.” 

Jaime stretched and yawned. “Yeah, I’m just fine. Took me a while to get to sleep,” he said truthfully. “Guess I’m just a bit tired still.” 

“Was it me?” she asked. Jaime sensed a bit of insecurity in her voice, which made him angry because he now knew exactly where her insecurities stemmed from. 

“No it wasn’t you,” he started. “Well not you specifically,” he added. “Ijust not really used to sharing a bed this small, that’s all.” He normally slept in a king so any time in the past he’d been with a woman there was much more room than the double they were in. And to be honest, he really hadn’t had many women sleeping over lately either. 

“I’m sorry,” Brienne said sincerely. “I’ll let you go back to your own bed tonight.” Jaime experienced a twinge of sadness at sleeping anywhere but right beside her and once again he wound up conflicted and confused. Somehow he needed to get all the thoughts rolling around in his brain sorted out, but it wasn’t the time. They had to get to security and report her story. 

“We should go talk to the cops or whatever soon, report what happened last night,” he said. Brienne nodded, she was ready and willing to report the asshole who had hurt her. “I’ll go to my room and get showered and stuff while you get ready here. But promise you won’t leave this room until I’m back okay?” he said seriously. Jaime knew some women were stubborn, even if it made them stupid, but he was pretty sure Brienne would understand. 

“Sounds good,” she replied. Jaime stood and started for the door. “Hey, wait,” she said, scrambling out of bed. She fished around in her purse and pulled out her room key. “Take it, let yourself back in. That way I don’t have to open the door to anyone.” He reached out and took the key from her hand. Their fingers brushed and he felt a strange tingle starting from where she touched him and coursing quickly through his entire body. Blood rushed immediately to his penis, then just as quickly to his face. Jaime turned away, knowing he was blushing. 

“Uh thanks, be back soon,” he said, making a beeline for the door and shutting in securely behind him. The entire way back to his room Jaime wanted to just start running but forced himself to keep it to a quick walk instead. No need to look suspicious. 

A few minutes later he was in his room, stripped naked and climbing into the shower. “Jesus,” he muttered, looking down at his dick, standing tall with no inclination of getting soft any time soon without help. What the fuck is wrong with me? He wondered, grasping his shaft and starting to stroke. His mind snapped immediately to Brienne. She was so fucking intriguing to him. She wasn’t average or ordinary… she was different - extraordinary. He could see her eyes and her face, and he could feel her warm body curled up against him, the swell of her breasts pushed against his side, the way her fingers had brushed his chest… He picked up the pace, feeling his knees grow weak and a dizziness he’d never felt before going at it solo. Jaime knew it was more to do with the thoughts of this incredible woman who had completely captivated him in one day, than it did with stroking his cock. 

The process certainly didn’t take long at all and finally he could focus on actually showering. While he lathered and scrubbed though, he took some time to try and sort out his thoughts a bit. He didn’t get far. Every path he took just ended up with Jaime deciding he was a moron and that she would think the same if she had any idea what was going on in his mind. How could anyone feel what he was feeling for Brienne in just over 24 hours? It wasn’t logical. It wasn’t normal. Was it even possible? Or was he just completely delusional? Jaime didn’t know what love felt like because he’d never truly been in love with a woman before. But he knew he was feeling something novel for her. Something special. Something really good. So why did he also feel like such a creep? 

His thinking time had run out – shower was over. Jaime shook his head and focussed on brushing his teeth and getting dressed as quickly as he could then getting back to Brienne’s room. When he arrived in front of her door he slipped the key card in and pulled it out, then opened the door, letting himself inside. 

“Hey, I’m almost ready,” she called out from the bathroom. “2 minutes.” Jaime looked around the room and opted to sit on the bed and wait. It brought back memories, but he was able to keep his mind and body from reacting as fiercely as before. She appeared in the bathroom doorway wearing black capris and a white, skin tight camisole. Jaime tried, unsuccessfully, not to stare at the cleavage that was popping out of the top. If she noticed she pretended she didn’t, reaching for the plain button down top she was wearing over the cami and slipping it on. “Okay, let’s do this,” she said, taking a deep breath. Thankfully the shirt had covered her up nicely so he didn’t have to attempt to ignore the cleavage all day. 

Jaime nodded and led the way out of her room towards the main dining areas and such. The first crew member he saw he stopped. “Excuse me, we need to speak with security - report an assault.” The crew member nodded gravely and quickly led them to a room to wait. Soon after, two security guards entered. 

The process was a lot quicker than Jaime expected it would be. Brienne didn’t know the man’s last name, only that his first name was Bill. When she had told them everything she remembered and they made notes they explained what would happen from that point. Because there were no true authorities on the ship, though the security guards were like acting police for the duration of the cruise, the case would be taken over by the FBI as soon as they hit land in the U.S. again. In the meantime they would do whatever they could to try and find her attacker and detain him for the remainder of the trip. 

“Ma’am, he’s still out there somewhere and there’s always the chance he might come after you again. Until we find him I don’t recommend you spending any time alone,” one of the guards said to her. “We can find someone to shadow you if necessary…” his voice trailed off, eying Jaime, unsure of their relationship. 

 

Brienne went to speak but Jaime interrupted, worried she was going to be stubborn and tell them how she could take care of herself. “That won’t be necessary. I won’t let her out of my sight.” Their eyes met as the words flew out of his mouth. He hadn’t hesitated at all or even considered asking her opinion but the twinkle in her eye told Jaime that wasn’t an issue. 

“Thank you,” she said softly. He nodded silently. 

Well at least now I have a good excuse to follow her around like a stalker, Jaime thought. He couldn’t hide the smile from his face. And when he looked at Brienne again… he saw that she couldn’t either.


	7. Chapter 7

Neither Jaime or Brienne mentioned a thing about what was going to occur that evening until after they had a late supper and darkness had approached. "So uh, is it gonna be your place or mine?" Jaime said with a smile. Dammit. He hadn’t meant for it to, but he knew it sounded a bit flirty. 

He had actually considered the answer to his own question several times that day, while he kept an eye out for a man with some serious damage to his face from Brienne’s hard elbow.  There was a chance the man knew where her room was. So Jaime had been weighing the option of staying there in hopes the asshole might actually show up and they could catch him.  Or there was the security of staying in his room instead, where the man would have no idea where to find her if he was indeed thinking of trying again. 

By lunch time Jaime had made his decision.  Her safety was the most important thing. The man couldn't hide for long, especially with bruises on his face.  Security would track him down eventually. 

"Probably safer to stay in my room," Brienne replied.  "No way he'll find me there." 

"I was thinking the same thing," Jaime concurred, pleased that she’d made it easy and he didn’t have to convince her.  

"Shall we head back to my room to get my stuff?" she asked.

Jaime nodded and followed her.  The day had been interesting.  By the time they were done with the authorities they had missed breakfast altogether. There was a whale watching boat that was heading out after lunch so they signed up and by 2pm that afternoon they were in the middle of the pacific looking for marine life.  "I've never done anything like this before," Brienne exclaimed as the guide pointed out a school of dolphins. 

"Me neither," Jaime echoed. He’d been fortunate in his life to have a lot of great experiences, but whale watching wasn’t one of them. In all honesty he wasn't overly thrilled about leaving the large cruise ship for this smaller vessel and spending hours watching for animals likely larger than the boat itself.  Instead of whale watching Jaime found himself Brienne watching.  Seeing her happy and delighted each time they spotted something was way more thrilling for him that the damn porpoises and other large fish. 

At one point the guide chummed the waters and sure enough drew the attention of a few sharks.  "Jesus fucking Christ," Jaime muttered.  "I've lived almost 40 years just to be eaten by Jaws on a singles cruise." 

Brienne laughed.  "I'm pretty sure these aren't great whites.  Don't you watch Shark week?" He couldn't quite glare at her, not when she smiled at him that way.  But he tried his best.  "Oh stop," she said.  "Tomorrow you can pick what we do okay?"  The sun was shining in her blue eyes making them sparkle like sapphires.  Jaime couldn't look away if he tried. 

By the time they got back to the ship it was near dark and they were both starving. They had dinner and finally got around to talking about the plan for the night, followed by heading to Brienne’s room. She didn’t take long to pack up what she needed into a small duffel bag and soon they were on their way back to his cabin. “Hey, since we’re pretty much going by it anyway, wanna go check out our spot for a while?” she asked. Jaime gave her a look, wondering if she would be okay to pass through the area she’d been attacked. He knew she was one tough cookie, but even tough girls have scars. “I’m fine,” she assured him. “I have my guard up. And have you by my side. I feel safe.” Her comment was simple and matter of fact, but it struck Jaime hard. She felt safe. With him. He wondered if she was just trying to make him feel more manly by saying it, but he noticed she walked just a little bit closer as they entered the hallway. 

“Oh God, it’s so beautiful,” Brienne sighed as they stepped out into the night. The moon was big and bright once again and the sky was filled with stars. She set her bag down and climbed up to where they had sat the night they met. This time she offered her hand and helped Jaime up. He took a seat beside her, smiling as she slipped a little bit closer to him. “Hey, I’m really sorry I got you into this mess,” she said softly. 

“It’s okay,” he replied. “I really didn’t have anything better to do.” Brienne leaned into him and gently bumped his shoulder, letting him know she understood he was teasing her and also thanking him for being okay with the situation. “Look, you can see the big dipper,” Jaime said, pointing up into the sky. He knew a lot of constellations. Tyrion had a book as a kid and Jaime would steal it once in a while and lay out on the back terrace and stare up into the night, trying to find as many as he could. He pointed out a few more to her. “See that star there, the really bright one, it’s part of Orion’s belt.” Brienne leaned closer to follow his line of sight. He could smell her hair, the scent of her shampoo still lingering in her short blonde wisps. 

“I still don’t see it,” she said, turning to face him. Brienne hadn’t backed off at all before she turned, leaving them very close, lips just inches apart. “Oh uh.. sorry …” Brienne started to stammer and her face flushed bright red. He felt bad for how happy he was about her showing her shy side in that moment. But it game him confidence and he definitely needed a boost in that department when he was around her. 

He took a chance and placed a hand on Brienne’s flaming red cheek. “Shh, it’s okay,” he said gently. Brienne nodded and she took a deep breath,with his hand still resting on her face. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but couldn’t move, even with the extra confidence he’d gained. “Should we head back?” Jaime said softly, at least he could still find his words . Brienne nodded, her soft cheek rubbing lightly against his hand. They had both agreed it was time to leave, yet neither one of them made any move towards getting down. 

Jaime locked his eyes on hers, waiting for her to speak, or make some movement, anything at all. But she simply stared back at him, not moving an inch. Her eyes dropped to his lips and Jaime felt his heart rate pick up. Does she want me to kiss her? He wondered. Is she going to kiss me? He actually had no idea what to do. He was usually half drunk when he was with a woman in an intimate situation. And the women had never meant much to him. There was never one he cared deeply about. It was always about sex, nothing emotional attached. 

But with Brienne it was different. He’d already shared more about himself with her than anyone on the planet knew about. They had a connection and he certainly didn’t want to do anything to ruin it. While he was contemplating what to do Brienne shocked him by making the decision for him. She pressed her lips to his and Jaime froze completely. 

When he didn’t kiss her back Brienne pulled away quickly. “Oh shit, that was stupid, I’m so sorry,” she mumbled, turning away and quickly hopping down, away from him. Fuck, you idiot, Jaime screamed at himself inside his head. By the time he got down, Brienne had already picked up her bag and was walking away. Do something you jackass… 

“Brienne, wait,” he called, jogging to catch up. She was just about at the doorway to head back inside. “You didn’t… I’m mean…” Jaime was back to fumbling for words again as he caught up and grabbed for her hand, making her drop the bag to the ground. He stopped her and tugged lightly to spin her around. She looked extremely embarrassed and Jaime hated himself for making her feel that way. “Please… it’s… uh… I… Oh for fuck sakes,” he grumbled. Words were not working, not at all. So he quit talking. In one step he closed the gap between them. In two steps he backed Brienne against the wall. Before his brain had a chance to pussy out Jaime leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. 

Brienne gasped but returned his kiss immediately. He somehow found the courage to lick at her lips, then slip his tongue into her mouth when she parted them. She tasted so good he felt his knees buckle slightly. Jaime pressed himself up against her, just a little bit tighter, to save his weak legs. She moaned as their tongues touched, over and over. The sound just about dropped him to the ground. She was so fucking sexy and the way she kissed him back was nothing short of incredible. 

The crazy thing about kissing Brienne was that even though he was completely turned on and his dick was solid, he had no thoughts of fucking her yet. All he wanted to do was continue to kiss her and feel her body pressed against his, and listen to the little sighs and moans she made. If nothing more happened after they parted, kissing her was enough. It was the first time Jaime had ever felt that way. 

When they finally did part they were both flushed and breathless. Jaime backed away slightly to give her space. Their eyes met and he was sure she looked happy. Very happy. “I guess we should, uh, head back to your room how, huh?” 

Jaime had no idea if it was an invitation for more in private, or a comment to break the silence, or something else entirely. But it didn’t matter. When she turned, picked up the bag again, and started to walk he knew he would follow the woman anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what's going on with me lately but I'm struggling with my confidence. I let one or two little comments get to me and I let them snowball until I completely doubt myself. I'm trying to push through it though. Thank you to all of you who continue to read, whether you love the story or just wanna see how it ends. Thank you to those who may not always like the characterization but still give me a chance anyway. I will keep writing because knowing a few people enjoy what I do makes it worth it even when I get into this place of doubt. Okay, enough about me... Hope everyone has a great Saturday :)

When they stepped into Jaime’s room it was suddenly not anywhere near as neat and tidy as he had remembered leaving it.  Fuck, it looks like a bachelor pigsty, even after maids had come and made the bed, he thought.  He started to wander around and quickly gather up things that were out of place, and straighten out other things.  "You don't have to do that for me," Brienne said.  He detected a hint of amusement in her voice. 

"Oh I wasn't," Jaime lied. "Just didn't realize I left it so messy.  I’m not usually like this." The look on her face told him she wasn't buying his story at all, but she didn't say another word, just waited patiently while he did what he had to do.  "There," he mumbled when he was finally satisfied with the look of the room.  Suddenly he remembered the bathroom and quickly ducked inside to find his dirty pants and underwear in a pile on the floor.  He picked them up, rolled them in a ball and made a beeline for the closet, tossed them inside and shut the door. 

Finally he looked at Brienne again, who hadn't moved an inch, though the smile on her face was even bigger by that point.  "I really am sorry I've kept you from tidying up..." she said.  Jaime knew she was teasing him and found himself smiling back, yet he had no response for her.  "I think I like the layout of your room better," she said, breaking the silence as she wandered around the tiny room.  "I know it's essentially the same," she continued.  "But I guess this arrangement just suits my brain better." 

"Guess we made the right choice then," Jaime stated.  It sounded stupid.  Why did everything that came out of his mouth sound so goddamn stupid lately, he wondered. 

"Yep, definitely," Brienne replied.  She had wandered back to where he waited and was standing right in front of him, close enough that he could smell her damn shampoo again. "I guess we should get ready for bed, huh?" It came out as a question when it was likely more of a statement, but Jaime liked the fact that every once in a while she seemed a little less confident.  It made his own lack of gumption and internal struggle seem a bit less awful.  "Did you want the bathroom or out here?" she asked. 

It took Jaime longer than it should have to figure out what she was talking about, likely because he was still distracted by how good she smelled. She’s asking where you want to get changed numb nuts, his brain said when it finally kicked in. “Oh, I uh, I guess I’m fine out here,” he replied. 

“’kay,” Brienne said, taking her bag into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her with a click. 

Jaime wandered to his closet wondering what the hell he was going to wear to bed. He usually slept either naked or in his underwear, neither of which were going to be appropriate for that night. He started pulling things out… jeans, cargo shorts, swim trunks… “Oh here we go,” he muttered, picking up a pair of sweat pants. He was going to wear a t-shirt too but it would be way too hot, he decided. Jaime changed quickly and tossed his dirty clothes into the closet with the stuff from earlier. 

There was only a little mirror, but he wandered over to take a peek at himself. His broad shoulders and muscular arms were a hard earned blessing. A lot of time spent lifting weights and doing crossfit. The pants hung low on his hips and when Jaime tried to pull them up a bit they just slinked back down. No fucking drawstring, he noted, checking the inside of the waist band. They would have to do. “Can I come out now?” Brienne called from behind the bathroom door. 

“Yep,” Jaime replied, taking a long deep breath, suddenly nervous and self-conscious. He knew he really was a good looking guy and normally he was quite confident with few or no clothes on. He hoped she wouldn’t be put off by what he was wearing…or not wearing. Dammit, maybe I should have put a shirt on… Too late, the door swung open and Brienne emerged. Holy shit, his brain screamed when he saw her. Jaime knew he needed to calm the fuck down or it was going to be pretty obvious what was stirring in his pants before too long. The joggers would not do much at all to hide a hard on. But she looked so sexy, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wash over her from head to toe. She was wearing a silky two piece pajama set. The top half was basically a loose fitting camisole with spaghetti straps and the bottom was capris, made of the same silky, light pink material. It wasn’t lingerie, not even close, it may have even been a bit on the conservative side, but his dick didn’t know that. “Uh, um,” he gulped. “You look nice.” He pulled it together finally. “You look beautiful, very sexy.” Ha, there - he’d done it. He’d found his flirty side, whether it was a good idea or not - it felt good. 

Brienne blushed. “I’ve never owned silky PJs before this trip,” she said. “Did really have anyone to wear them for, ya know? Sweats and baggy t-shirts were good enough for me.” She shrugged,. “I know they’re not anything that special, but they are for me.” 

How does she not know how fucking amazing she looks? Jaime wondered. He couldn’t figure out how sometimes she seemed so confident and other times she seemed really shy. But then again it wasn’t much different from the way he’d been acting. He really had to work on that. “You look gorgeous,” Jaime said, adding a sexy grin to make sure she knew he was impressed. 

“Thank you,” she said, blushing again, rubbing her hands over the silky material on her stomach. When she did it pulled the material tight across her chest and Jaime could see the outline of her nipples. If he’d thought about it he would have known she wasn’t wearing a bra, but it was something he was avoiding considering, for good reason. The ache in his groin intensified and he knew he was screwed. 

Now what? Jaime wondered. Should he just go climb in bed and hope she didn’t notice the tent in his pants? Should he kiss her again? Should he say something? Talk some more? Once again Brienne saved him, without even knowing he needed saving, “Come sit for a minute.” She walked to the edge of the bed and took a seat waiting for him to join her. He did and attempted to sit in the least awkward pose that would best hide Captain Happy. “I haven’t properly thanked you for everything you’ve done for me,” she started. 

 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Jaime interrupted. 

“Yeah, I do,” she insisted. “You took a chance on me when you barely knew me. You found out I was bruised and completely out of my element and you didn’t run, you stayed, even then. You make me feel good… happy… It’s really nice.” 

“You make me happy too,” he whispered. It was supposed to stay in his head. She wasn’t supposed to hear it. But somehow the words slipped out and he felt a look of panic jump onto his face. 

“Please don’t do that,” Brienne said gently. “Don’t be afraid to say things to me.” 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “It’s just… I don’t…” he searched hard for the right words. “I don’t know how to do this…” 

“Do what?” she asked. 

“This… any of this…” Jaime felt his cheeks warm. “I haven’t really had anyone I wanted to talk to before,” he admitted, feeling completely embarrassed. “About personal things, feelings… stuff that actually matters.” 

“Wanna know a secret?” Brienne said, smiling at him and meeting his eye. Jaime waited for her to continue. “I haven’t really had any one I wanted to talk to much either.” He was surprised at her confession. “After Ramsay I didn’t trust my ability to judge a person’s character for a long time. It wasn’t just potential partners, but friends, coworkers, everyone. I kept everyone at a distance so I couldn’t get hurt again. Other than my dad… and step mom… a couple friends I’ve known all my life… I haven’t got close to anyone… until now….” 

Yet another thing they had in common. For two people that came from very different worlds they really were a lot alike. Jaime reached out and set his hand on her leg. The material was soft and silky on his finger tips. “I’m glad you trust me,” he said gently. His hand was lingering on her leg, just resting there and he couldn’t bring himself to pull it away. 

“There’s something else we could work on,” he said, his eyes drifting to her lips. Knowing she trusted him that way and feel good to be around him had gone along way to restoring his confidence. It felt like slow motion as he inched closer and brushed her lips. Jaime felt electricity course through him once again. Her lips were soft and wet and the instant they touched his he craved more kisses like a drug. 

They were positioned rather awkwardly so he shifted her body, lifting a leg over his lap, so she was straddling him. He forgot about the fact she was going to feel his massive erection until it was too late. But the second her lips reconnected with his Jaime didn’t give a fuck about anything but making sure the kissing didn’t stop. Brienne sunk down even lower into his lap she groaned into his mouth as she settled against his firm dick. At that point Jaime wasn’t worried at all about the boner he was sporting. It was turning her on and that’s all that mattered. He settled his hands on her hips, feeling the silky material against his palms. He pulled her down harder into his lap and Brienne wriggled against him - their moans were pretty much simultaneous. 

He couldn’t resist sliding a hand up her shirt, knowing there was nothing under it. Jaime kept one hand firmly on her ass, keeping her flush against him at the hips, but worked the other hand between them, under her top, finding the swell of her breast and cupping it in his hand. It was perfect. Her skin was smooth, her tit fit perfectly in his hand, and when he moved to her nipple it was almost as hard as his penis. There was so much going on and Jaime was actually feeling overwhelmed. He didn’t know what part of his body to focus on. It was like there were 35 people trying to talk to him at the same time and he wanted to scream in frustration yet he needed to know what every single one of them was saying to him. He wanted to taste her kiss, focus on how her good her tits felt, think about the throbbing in his pants, concentrate on the feel of her sweet ass in his hand and listen to the moans escaping her lips, but it was all too much… He’d never experienced the need to feel absolutely everything before and he was on the verge of completely freaking out. . 

But like she always seemed to do Brienne saved him. "Jaime?" she said, pulling back and looking into his eyes. "I think maybe we should stop now..." her words were neither confident or sure.  "I mean, if you want to we can... It's not like I don't want to..." Jaime though it was absolutely adorable to watch her struggle for words.  "I just think that maybe you... No, both of us, might need things to go a little slower." When Jaime didn't reply right away she kept talking.  "Like, not a lot slower, we aren't on this ship for that much longer, and I honestly don't think either one of us will hold out for too long, but it's been a long day and... Fuck, am I making any sense here?" she sighed. 

Jaime was pretty sure it was the first time he'd heard her use the F-word and it threw him off momentarily.  When he collected himself Jaime pulled her off him, lay down in the bed and then tugged her down, tucking Brienne against his side, and holding her close.  "You always make perfect sense to me," he whispered into her hair, inhaling the scent of her once again, wanting to fall asleep with her smell in his brain.  "Sleep," he said, feeling her relax in his arms. The disappointment of stopping didn’t hit him like he’d expected. He actually felt like he could breathe again. He wanted her with every fibre of his body, but somehow stopping was exactly the right thing to do. They would pick it up again eventually and it would be worth waiting for. 

It blew him away that she was either so intuitive she could read him like a book and knew what he needed even when he didn’t know himself, or maybe their thoughts were that perfectly in sync.  For once he truly didn't want to just fuck her and get it over with.  There was something special about Brienne and he wanted to savor every moment until they were both ready.  Whether that was the next morning, or the next night, or maybe even beyond that, he didn't care.  Jaime really wasn't a romantic guy. He’d never been overly loving or tender.  He wasn't all that emotionally skilled.  But this man, this soft and passionate person he was in Brienne’s arms... Maybe it was who he was always supposed to be.  He wasn't sure yet, but Jaime hoped to hell they would have enough time together for him to figure it out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys, I really really do! Thank you to so many who completely turned around my day yesterday. You guys are the best!!!

When Jaime woke the next morning Brienne was already up and he could hear the shower running.  He was usually a very light sleeper but somehow she had snuck out of bed without him even noticing.  He stretched and the second he moved he realized that he had to pee, really badly. 

When he got out of bed and stood up things only got worse.  "Holy fuck," he hissed, trying to figure out what to do.  Jaime walked to the door of the bathroom and knocked.  "Any chance you're almost done?" He called out.  "I really gotta piss." 

"Um, I just got in," Brienne yelled back. "But the glass is all steamed up so you can just come in I guess." 

"I'll wait," he called back, even though he had to pee so bad it hurt. 

"It's fine, just come in," she insisted. 

Jaime clicked open the door.  I'll head straight to the toilet, take a leak and right back out, he thought.  Look straight ahead, he told himself.  He made it to the toilet, lifted the seat and whipped out his dick.  He aimed the stream into the bowl and tried not to sigh with relief. He also said a silent thank you to The Lord that he didn't have morning wood.  It was damn near impossible to hit the toilet then, without some seriously fancy maneuvers. 

He was just doing his final shake when he heard Brienne speak.  "Oh shit," she muttered.  "Hey, before you leave can you pass in that pink bottle on the counter?" She asked, sliding the glass enough to peek her head out.  Jaime grabbed it and closed his eyes, turning back towards the shower and attempting to hand it to her.  He let go too early and the bottle dropped to the floor.  He had to open his eyes to find it, but Brienne was reaching for it too and suddenly he was staring at her naked body. 

His eyes were locked on the tits that had been in his hand the night before. They were every bit as perfect as he’d imagined they would be. Jaime knew he should turn away but she was frozen in place, not making any effort to cover herself, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down her wet body. She had amazing curves for a woman who looked so lean and lanky while in her clothes. He looked down past her navel, incredibly surprised to find she was completely bare down below. Jaime must have looked shocked because when he finally tore his eyes away to look back up to her face Brienne was blushing. He got the impression this may have been something new for her. He also got the urge to pull her out of the shower, take her to bed and bury his face between her legs and explore with his tongue. That urge told him he needed to get the fuck out of there or her plan of taking things a bit slower was completely out the window. 

“Uh, here you go,” Jaime said, handing her the bottle he’d picked up. 

“Thanks,” Brienne replied. The blush was gone and he saw something different, something playful on her face. She turned around, but didn’t shut the door, giving him a full on view of her ass. She was so beautifully complex, going from bashful to brave like that. 

Jaime couldn’t suppress the groan and he knew she heard it when she shot him a little grin over her shoulder and shut the glass door. With nothing left to see other than steamy glass and shadows Jaime turned and left, then spent the next 15 minutes thinking about what he’d just witnessed until she finally emerged, fully clothed. “All yours,” she said, smiling sweetly. Jaime couldn’t even look at her as he gathered up his shit and made his way to the bathroom. 

He turned the cold water on full with just a touch of hot. The cold shower was about the only thing that would quickly take care of his budding erection. He was pretty sure his poor dick had never been through this much trauma, ever. Brienne was making him crazy. His body wanted one thing and his mind wanted something else. While his hormones were saying to just fuck her, his head was saying not to rush it – just let it happen. Jaime knew it would happen. He knew she wanted it just as much as he did and that was comforting. What he was nervous about was how exactly it was going to go. Jaime knew how to fuck a woman. He understood the mechanics of the act and he knew how to do things to please a woman. But he rarely gave a shit about anything other than getting off himself so he hadn’t really put many of those actions into practice in a long time. 

The only thing Jaime knew for sure was that when they finally took that step he had to taste her. He would stay down there as long as she needed to take her over the edge, and he would enjoy every second of it. He forced himself to quit thinking about how good her pussy was going to taste and focus on getting showered as quickly as possible. 

When he was done Jaime turned off the taps, slid open the door and stepped out. “What the fuck?” he gasped, when he realized Brienne was standing there holding a towel to hand him.

“Just evening the score,” she replied. 

Jaime knew she was checking out his package. “The shower was cold,” he mumbled, looking down at his slightly shrivelled cock. He gave her a grin and shrugged, hoping she liked what she saw, but still surprised she’d been this bold. 

“Hmm…” was all she said, before tossing him the towel and leaving the room. 

Hmm, what the fuck does hmm mean? Jaime wondered as he toweled himself off. Did she think he was too small? He knew he was above average. But what if that Ramsay guy was a behemoth or something and she was comparing him to that? Jaime’s heart was racing as fast as his mind as he got dressed. Once he’d brushed his teeth, combed his hair and decided he looked presentable, Jaime took a calming breath and exited the bathroom. 

“Hmm was a good thing,” Brienne said as soon as she saw his face. For fuck sakes, Jaime though. How does she do that every damn time? The panic eased with her comment though and he relaxed a bit. “I’m sorry, by the way,” she added. “I shouldn’t have done that.” 

Jaime shook his head, “It’s okay. I didn’t have to look… but I did.” He felt bad about being a pervert and totally checking her out. Normally he wouldn’t have cared that much, but this was one time it really felt like there was a lot at stake. He wanted to make a good impression. He actually cared about what Brienne thought of him. A lot. 

“Did you… oh never mind,” Brienne said, looking away. 

“Did I what?” Jaime found himself smiling once again. “Did I like what I saw?” She looked at him and nodded slightly. Jaime closed the gap between them and slipped an arm around her body, drawing her closer. “More than I would ever admit,” he whispered in her ear. “Whoops,” Jaime added, before kissing her neck. He didn’t have the willpower to stop if he allowed things to get too far, so he moved to her lips and kissed her gently. No tongue, nothing passionate, just a sweet lingering kiss on the lips to let her know he thought she was beautiful, but was still respecting the whole taking it slow thing for as long as it would last. 

“So I think we should check in with security first thing,” he said, after releasing her. “See if they have any updates… caught him… anything like that.” 

“Sounds good,” she agreed and they left the confines of the tiny room. 

After speaking with security Jaime left angry. “How the fuck can they not find a man with a bruised face?” he grumbled. “He can’t have stayed locked in his room all this time. He has to fucking eat at some point.” The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. “I bet they aren’t even looking,” he fumed. “Well that’s fine, if they aren’t going to find that asshole then I will.” 

“Hey,” Brienne said, putting a hand on his forearm and stopping him. “We only have another 2 nights together on this boat,” she said gently. “Don’t let him ruin it. Don’t let him waste what time we have left.” Brienne slid her hand down his arm and placed her hand in his. “Focus on us, okay? Okay?” she pressed a little harder after he didn’t respond the first time. “And if we do run into that asshole - I’ve got dibs on kicking his ass.” 

That made Jaime smile. He respected her bravery and he had know doubt in his mind that she would jump the fucker if they came across him. He also knew she was right about letting it go, but the more he cared about her the more he wanted vindication for what happened. The idiot that attacked her deserved to be detained for the rest of the trip and he deserved to land his ass in jail as soon as they were home. Brienne squeezed his hand. “Okay on both accounts,” he replied, agreeing to let it go and to let her at him first of course. 

The day was fairly relaxing. True to her word Brienne allowed Jaime to decide what they were going to do. And true to his character Jaime completely avoided all organized activity. They wandered the ship, exploring areas they had never been to before. It was the closest thing he could find to wandering around the woods or riding in the countryside. Brienne must have had an inkling that he was still looking for her attacker, but as long as he remained calm and mostly focussed on what they were doing she left him alone to search. 

So they wandered and they talked. He learned that she’d grown up in Washington, which surprised him. Her dad was a lawyer, but worked in politics, like half the population of D.C. Jaime told her about Tyrion – the good stuff. There wasn’t much else good in his life to talk about but his little brother. His mom died when he was young, when Tyrion was born actually. His sister never forgave Tyrion and actually treated him worse than anyone - and she was pretty shitty to a lot of people. His dad was an asshole - they had already established that. For years Tyrion was all he had. Jaime would never admit it, but he actually had a tiny ache in his heart for his little brother. He’d only been away a few days and he actually missed Tyrion. If it wasn’t for the beautiful distraction by his side it likely would have been worse. But Brienne captivated 99.9% of his attention, 99.9% of the time. 

As evening approached the various night clubs and bars were livening up. They wandered past one and a slow song was playing. Jaime watched as Brienne wistfully looked at the couples on the dance floor swaying to the music. She wanted to dance, even he could see that. He wasn’t ready for another moment on the dance floor surrounded by strangers yet. But he did have an idea. 

“Come on,” he said, motioning for her to follow him. 

“Where are we going?” she asked, following. 

“You know,” Jaime said, looked back at her with a smile. Of course they were going to the same spot they had planned to spend the last three evenings, even though one of them was horribly interrupted. But he had a surprise planned and for once he was confident she would like it. 

When they arrived Brienne started to climb up to where they always sit. “Wait,” Jaime said, stopping her. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Tyrion had put a bunch of music on it for him before he’d left. He told Jaime he put some really good stuff on there in case he needed to romance a lady or two or three. He scrolled through the songs and found one that would work. It wasn’t until much later as he listened to the lyrics that Jaime realized the song might have hit far closer to home than he ever could have imagined. 

Jaime turned up the volume and set the phone in a secure spot, then held out his hand to her as the music started to play. She looked shocked at first. “You wanted to dance back there, didn’t you?” he asked softly. 

Brienne nodded and took his hand. “You’re getting so good at reading people,” she said, allowing Jaime to pull her into his arms. 

 

“I’m getting good at reading you,” he whispered into her ear as Brienne tucked her face close to his. They quit talking and he listened to the lyrics of the song he’d picked: _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'. Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Is this burning an eternal flame?_

All the very questions he could have easily been wondering were playing from his phone while he held the most incredible woman he’d ever met in his arms. She felt so good, moving with him to the music. Jaime had never been much of a dancer, but he could fake his way through a slow dance if he needed to. With Brienne it was natural. She fit perfectly in his embrace, moved perfectly with his lead, and Jaime was pretty sure her heart was beating right along with his, very quickly. 

The next few lines of the song struck him, leaving him feeling weak: _Say my name. Sun shines through the rain. A whole life so lonely. And then come and ease the pain. I don't want to lose this feeling._

Brienne must have been listening and thinking the same thing because she drew back and looked at him. He didn’t realize exactly how lonely his life had been until that moment when Jaime knew he wasn’t lonely with her. He didn’t realize how much pain he’d felt until she eased it. And he sure as hell didn’t want to lose the feelings she had brought out in him, or any feelings she would bring out in the future. 

The dance halted at that point and a long, deep kiss took over. Jaime needed her so badly it hurt. The kiss was absolutely amazing but it wasn’t enough, he needed more. When they parted, breathless, he knew Brienne needed more too. The aroused look on her face was undoing him completely. “I want you Jaime,” she whispered. Hearing her say his name, her voice so filled with lust, was almost too much to bear. “Before we do though…” she started, her face changing to something different, a little nervous maybe, a little sad, a little embarrassed. “I have to tell you something.” Jaime took a deep breath, calming his own nerves, and waited for her to speak…


	10. Chapter 10

Brienne waited until they were both seated and comfortable before speaking.  She took a deep breath and Jaime attempted to calm his own nerves with a similar breath.  "Ok, well... Wow, I'm really nervous..." she admitted. He noticed that the hand she was resting on her knee was actually shaking.  He reached out and covered it with his own and she gave him a smile of thanks.  "What I need you to know is... As a child growing up my family was quite religious, church every Sunday, live by the good book and all that..." She paused every once in a while to collect her thoughts and he waited patiently for her to continue.  "I was taught that you don't have sex until you're married..." 

Her words punched Jaime straight in the gut and left him instantly reeling with confusion. If she didn't believe in sex before marriage why on earth would she agree to a singles cruise and why would she act like that's exactly where they were headed? And if her family was religious why the hell had they bought her the ticket? And what about the story she’d told him… 

Brienne must have recognized the panic on his face, "No, no, it's not that... Let me finish okay?" she said soothingly.  He gave her a nod but the knots in his stomach remained. "So I did… at first, when I was younger. But then there was Ramsay and… I compromised those morals to make sure I didn’t lose him.” 

“But your dad?” Jaime was really confused. 

“He had planned to run for office when I was just a little girl,” Brienne explained. “We had to be the perfect family. Proper and all that. But my mom died when I was young and already our perfect family was broken. Dad changed a lot after that… Everything changed... He became a lot less conservative. Dated a lot of women and I can only presume he wasn’t waiting for marriage any longer…” She blushed slightly. “He tried to hold me to those values he’d always set out for a while, but as I got older I think it just felt too hypocritical and he backed off.” She took a deep breath, "I gave up on God for a while after things with Ramsay.  I figured there was no way I could believe in a greater power that would allow that to happen to me." Jaime had never been the religious type, it wasn’t part of family life growing up and he’d never pursued it on his own. "Even now, though I've found belief again, it's not the same free and trusting way I felt before..." She looked at him, "Anyway, I'm a bit off track.  The point of this entire conversation is that… he… is the only man I've ever been with." She looked away, shyly. 

The news was a bit shocking for Jaime, but it really wasn't that big of a concern to him.  It might actually help him feel a little less pressure in his ability to please her.  But it was obviously a concern for her.  She spoke again, "I know this might sound absolutely insane, but... When we do it... If you still want to... It's going to be kinda like my first time." Her cheeks burned bright red and all Jaime wanted to do was pull her into his arms and comfort her.  But he knew she wasn't quite finished and he wanted to allow her to get everything out.  "Ramsay wasn't... I mean, he didn't..." She sighed in frustration. "He didn't care... About me... Only himself..." Jaime felt an uneasiness in his stomach.  He knew he'd been the same way with pretty much every woman he'd ever fucked.  Jaime knew he should come clean as well, but he had no idea where to even begin.  He reached his fingers around her hand, so he was holding it instead of just resting his on top.    
“Anyway,” Brienne continued, while he was thinking. “I know this probably wasn’t the type of thing you thought you were signing up for, so if you change your mind and don’t want to do it now… I’ll understand.” 

Was she fucking kidding him? Did she really think anything she had to say would make him change his mind about being with her? Jaime was quite sure he’d never wanted anything more in his entire life. “Brienne… there’s something you should know about me…” He started, knowing he had to spill it, but still unsure exactly what to say. “What you said your ex…I… I have never cared about a woman enough to… treat her like I should.” He was afraid to look at her eyes, afraid to see the disapproval or disappointment he expected would be there. “But you’re different, I know that,” Jaime continued, still avoiding her eyes. “I guess this might be kinda like a first for me too… I mean… if you still want to…” Finally he gathered enough courage to look at her. Brienne was smiling. She was fucking smiling. Why the hell was she smiling? 

“We’re quite the pair, you know that?” She chuckled. “Both terrified the other is going to change their mind.” 

“Well I haven’t changed my mind, not one bit,” Jaime said. 

“Me neither,” Brienne replied, leaning against his shoulder. “Jaime, I trust you… and honestly, right now, that’s all that matters to me.” He wrapped an arm around her. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before. You make me happy and terrified all at the same time. You make me want to be a better man. All those thoughts were running through his head, but he couldn’t say them. Not yet. He hoped sometime soon he would find the courage to tell her all that and more. But right then, all he could do was pull her closer and hope she knew. “Did you want to head back now?” she asked, her voice gentle, a bit shy perhaps. 

“Yep,” Jaime replied, hopping down and offering her a hand. The feelings floating around inside him intensified with the knowledge that it was going to actually happen. There was excitement, nervousness, sexual desire, and sheer terror swirling around like a vicious twister. 

Brienne led the way back to his room and he trailed closely behind, attempting to calm himself, knowing he only had a few minutes to get his shit together. He hadn’t even realized his hand was shaking until he attempted to put the key card into the lock and missed twice. “Sorry,” he mumbled, finally getting it in and unlocking the door. 

The room was dark so Jaime turned on one of the bedside lamps, instead of the main light. There was an awkwardness in the room he’d never felt with her before, but it was a natural awkwardness due to the situation and he was fairly confident it would go away once they were distracted. They were alone. They both knew what they wanted and the air in the room was heavy with desire. As soon as he met Brienne’s eyes he moved to her and found her lips. One thing they were both comfortable with was kissing each other – might as well start there. 

This kiss felt a little bit different to him, maybe because there was an expectancy of something more than before. It wasn’t just a kiss, it was the start of something else, uncharted territory, in more ways than one. Aware that he didn’t have to hold back anymore Jaime parted his lips and darted his tongue out, pleased to find she had the same idea as their tongues met. He loved the feel of her kisses, so warm and eager. Jaime pushed deeper and she moaned. He pushed even more, twisting his fingers into the short hair at the nape of her neck to pull her closer. She was absolutely intoxicating. After only a few seconds of passionate kissing he was completely hard, cock throbbing and screaming for attention. Normally he would have listened. He would have removed only enough clothing between the two of them to get the deed done. He would have been selfish, completely, and never thought twice about it. But that wasn’t going to happen with Brienne. He wouldn’t use her solely for his own pleasure. This was about them both, but her first and foremost. For once in his life he felt an emotional connection that mattered even more than anything physical. 

Jaime broke the kiss and searched her face. “You okay?” he asked softly, wanting to be sure she was comfortable. 

“I’m very, very, very, okay,” she whispered back, biting her lip afterwards. It was so sexy he had to take a calming deep breath. Jaime was still feeling nervous, but he found the courage to reach out with a shaky hand to undo her shirt. He struggled a bit at first, until Brienne added her shaky hand to his and began to help. Once her shirt was hanging open they switched and did the same thing with his. Her fingertips brushing his chest was almost enough to send him over the edge. 

Once their shirts were both dropped to the floor Brienne reached out and put a hand flat on his chest, over his heart. Jaime’s body reacted with a tiny shiver that he couldn’t hold back, flooding his skin with goosebumps. “It’s beating so fast…” she commented with a tiny smile. “Just like mine.” With her other hand she lifted his to her chest so he could feel the thudding. Jaime kissed her again as their hands slipped away and started to explore other parts of each other’s bodies. While they kissed he undid her bra and pulled it off her shoulders, backing off enough for it to fall away, but not enough to break the kiss. 

Jaime reached his hands behind her and squeezed her ass as he walked her backwards towards the bed. He turned his attention to her breasts part way there sucking each nipple gently in turn, feeling it stiffen in his mouth, sending an electric shock through his body both times. When they made it to the bed eased her down gently and then laid her back to work on her pants. He removed them quickly, leaving only a very cute pair of silky panties. Jaime had to fight the dizziness away as he peeled them off, leaving her fully exposed. Brienne bashfully pulled her knees together, but he very gently eased them apart, staring into her eyes the entire time, silently letting her know he wanted to see every part of her. 

He didn’t immediately turn his eyes to what was between her legs, but instead achingly slowly trailed his fingertips down the center of her body, dragging his gaze with them, moving between her breasts, over her stomach, slowing even more as he got to her pelvis. Jaime’s heart was thumping so hard it hurt his chest as his eyes anticipated what they were about to see. As his stare finally met the most secret part of her body the dizziness intensified and he had to put a knee on the bed to help support himself. He needed to taste her, so badly. Jaime repositioned himself and made a move to put his head between her legs, but felt Brienne’s hands in his hair, stopping him. “Don’t,” she said softly. 

Jaime sat up, “Why? Please? I want to…” It was far more than want by that point. 

“You want to? Really?” Brienne asked him shyly. “Are you sure?” 

Jaime smiled with relief, she was just concerned about him. “Relax,” he said easily. “Don’t be afraid to let me know what you like,” he added, a bit bashfully, though he hoped she would help him make sure she was thoroughly enjoying it. Going down on her, while his intent was to pleasure her, was a bit selfish because he wanted it so badly. It was a strange circle of logic where he was getting pleasure from giving her pleasure, but all that mattered in the end was Brienne enjoying it. 

Jaime really wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing. He’d only given oral sex a couple of times before. Tyrion talked about it all the time so he’d tried it, but just found the woman to be rather annoying and take way too long to come. Of course he assumed he was doing something wrong and didn’t try it again for a long time. The next time seemed better, but it still took forever when he really just wanted to get off himself. With Brienne, even if it took all night it didn’t matter, he would enjoy every second. 

He started by kissing the inside of her thighs and felt her shudder against him. Well that’s definitely a good start, Jaime thought. He moved the kisses to her slit, starting at the top and working his way down lower, finally darting out his tongue for his first lick. “Oh God,” she moaned the second he made contact. She was fucking wet with desire already and he gathered up some of her juices on his tongue as he licked. The taste and the smell was making him crazy. He delved deeper with his tongue, flicking it over her folds and delicate, sensitive areas. Brienne was making tiny gasping noises, maybe even panting, as he moved over her. Jaime avoided her clit at first. He remembered Tyrion said something about making sure she was fully aroused before you go there. Jaime also remembered him mention something about getting a couple fingers inside her as well. He mostly ignored all Tyrion’s sex talk, but perhaps the fleeting memories would come in handy this time. 

Brienne was practically squirming and Jaime decided it was time. He spread her enough to get his tongue into the right spot and licked gently. Her entire body jumped and Brienne cried out, “Jesus, holy shit…” He licked a couple more times, eliciting a similar response. He had no idea how he knew, women were mostly a mystery to him because he’d never really cared enough to figure them out, but he was sure Brienne was going to come soon. Taking Tyrion’s suggestion he moved two fingers over her opening, getting them wet with her moisture to lubricate them, then slipped them inside her. Immediately Brienne bucked her hips into his hand, pushing against him, moving his fingers even deeper inside her. “Mmm… fuck…” she moaned as he slipped his fingers in and out while he continued to lick her swollen nub. “Oh god… oh god….” She cried, in a high pitched voice. Jaime switched from licking to sucking and almost instantly her body jerked. He could feel a flood of moisture on his fingers and her body started to contract and tighten. Jaime sat up so he could watch her face. She was clutching the bed, sheets bawled up in both fists. She looked like she was in pain and he panicked for a second, until he realized it was just intense pleasure. Her face was beautifully contorted and he watched her experience the entire orgasm, from start to finish until her eyes fluttered open to look at him. 

There were tears and Jaime started to freak out, “Fuck, are you okay? Did I hurt you? What’s wrong?” 

Brienne reached for him, shaking her head. “No, no, not at all… that was… it was so amazing,” her cheeks were rosy with heat, her face still flushed with desire. “I’ve never felt anything like that before… seriously.” She hugged him and Jaime could feel the moisture of her tears against his shoulder. “Thank you,” she whispered in his ear. 

Her words instantly made him feel better and gave him the boost of confidence he really needed. He stood up and started to undo his pants. “That’s just the beginning,” he replied, his voice low and filled with lust. Brienne smiled, sitting up so her face was level with his waist. She pushed his hands away and took over. As her hands brushed his erection, even through the material, Jaime’s entire body ached for her touch. He was ready. So fucking ready.


	11. Chapter 11

The second her hands made contact with his bare skin, wrapping around his dick and feeling him completely hard with desire, Jaime knew he needed to get things started. He was barely surviving her touch, what if she started to stroke him? Or decided to take him in her mouth? Even the thought of either made him twitch. 

He really wanted this moment to be beautiful and special in ways neither of them had experienced before. She had already admitted this would be somewhat of a first for her and it was the same for him in similar ways. Brienne leaned over and reached for the condom that was sitting on the nightstand. Perhaps she recognized his need to avoid any further foreplay that involved her touching him, or perhaps she was just ready for it too. It didn’t matter which was the case, all that mattered was that everything was moving in the direction he needed it to move. 

After slowly removing his clothing, she tore open the packet and helped him get the protection in place. Jaime barely survived the process and had to take several deep breaths to compose himself. He took over control again, easing her back onto the bed and hovering over her. Their eyes locked and he saw so much in the endless pools of blue. He wasn’t sure if he really was getting better at reading non-verbal cues or if she was just so perfectly expressive that even a guy like him could figure it out. The comforting part was that he saw everything he was feeling: desire, need, happiness and just a tiny bit of nervousness with a hint of fear. 

“Are you okay? Are you ready?” he asked gently. 

Brienne parted her knees to allow him to adjust his position, “I’m ready. I trust you.” 

Jaime didn’t even know he needed to hear that she trusted him until after she said it. But after he heard those words he knew with absolute certainty that he was ready and so was she. He slid his hands down the length of her thighs, to her hips as he lined up to enter her. The tip of his dick was hovering just over her opening and he could see it the area was glistening with moisture. He wished there wasn’t a barrier between her heat and his cock, but he knew it was necessary. In fact, he was hoping it might even help him last a little longer. Chances were slim though. 

He started to move into her slowly gauging her reaction with every inch. The look on her face was encouraging with her lips parted slightly and eyes crazy with pleasure. The little whimpers she made as he filled her up were absolutely delightful. Brienne was genuine. Everything about her was honest and unassuming. He had never been with a woman with even an ounce of what Brienne had in spades. “Oh God,” she gasped when he was fully inside her, frozen in place to allow them both to just enjoy the feel of one another. 

She was tight around him and warm, so incredibly warm. When Jaime didn’t move for a long time she clenched her inner muscles, squeezing his cock lightly. “Holy fuck,” he muttered. She did it again and he moaned. It was such a simple thing, yet it hit him with an intensity he never would have expected. It soon became apparent that Brienne was getting impatient. She lifted her hips, taking him even deeper, then bucked against him slightly. The tiny bit of movement was too much to resist. Jaime pulled out slowly, then pushed back into her and they both groaned with pleasure. 

He picked up the pace, but still kept it quite slow, reaching his hands up to cup her breasts. Brienne arched her back, sighing as he circled her nipples with his thumbs, flicking the instantly hard nubs. Jaime loved every expression on her face and every little sound she couldn’t hold back. He never wanted it to end, it was too perfect. 

“Oh God Jaime, please, faster,” she begged. She was begging him. Brienne was actually begging him. No one had ever begged him before. Maybe he’d never given them the chance, didn’t really matter. She was begging and he wanted nothing more than to oblige her every whim. She wanted faster so he gave her faster. He pushed in and pulled out over and over, frantically pounding into her, knowing he was coming close, so close. Jaime focused on holding on, just a little longer, knowing she was almost there too. Brienne was clutching his shoulders, her nails were digging into his flesh. It hurt like hell but felt incredible. Finally her body shuddered and she cried out, squeezing and digging her nails into him even harder. He had a strangely erotic desire for her to draw blood, but was too focussed on the feeling in his groin area to pay attention to anything else for more than a brief second. 

Finally… finally… he could let go… Jaime felt his balls tighten like never before, drawing up tight, followed by such an intense release he couldn’t help but grunt with pleasure. A wave of dizziness took over and he felt like he was actually going to black out. Panting he fell on top of her, not meaning to crush her with his weight, but not able to control his muscles for a moment. “Shit, I’m sorry,” he muttered rolling off her. “Are you okay?” 

Brienne had a lazy, blissful smile on her face. “Mmm, hmm,” she said sleepily. “Never been better.” Any chance of basking in the afterglow or discussing what they just shared was immediately interrupted by the ringing of the phone. “Noooo,” she groaned. “I’m not going to answer it…” 

“You have to, what if it’s security?” Jaime urged her. “Maybe they found him.” 

“Oh fine,” she huffed reaching for the phone beside the bed. “Hello?” He watched her face as she listened to the voice on the other end. She looked rather perplexed and hung up without saying goodbye. “It was an automated message,” Brienne said, looking shocked. “They want everyone to Hall-S within 15 minutes for an important announcement…” 

Jaime felt panic set inside him. What could they possibly have to say that they would call the entire ship to the largest hall on board? “What do you think it’s about?” he asked her, standing up and starting to pass Brienne her clothes and get into his own. 

“I can’t even guess,” she replied, dressing quickly. 

They made their way into the crowds of people heading for the same place they were. Amidst the nervous chatter and terrified looks Jaime reached for Brienne’s hand. As soon as he was holding it he felt so much better, instantly calmer. She gave him a tiny smile and squeezed to let him know she needed it too. 

 

They stood around in the crowd as the place filled up. After about 20 minutes a man stepped up to the microphone and everyone quieted down. “My name is Derek Fraser and I’m the Captain of this ship. I have brought you all here tonight to let you know about a serious tropical storm that’s unfortunately blown into out path. It’s currently a tropical storm but experts expect it will be upgraded to a class 2 or 3 hurricane by morning, with potential to develop into a class 5.” There were several gasps in the crowd and chatter started amongst them. The Captain waited for it to die down before continuing. “We will be diverting our course, which should mean we will only hit the outer edge of the storm. But we have decided it’s best to head for shore and dock a couple of days until the storm passes. This means we won’t be arriving back home as scheduled…” The chatter picked up again. “Please rest assured we will make every effort for those who need to make arrangement at home to be able to do so…” Brienne leaned against Jaime and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “We ask that everyone please go to the restaurant of your choice and take food and supplies back to your cabins if necessary. Until we reach shore we don’t want anyone on deck.” He paused and gave the crowd a minute to process things once again. “We should be starting to hit the edge of the storm within a couple of hours. Curfew starts at Midnight folks, please respect the safety of the crew and your own wellbeing as we batten down the hatches and get through this.” The Captain gave a salute and stepped away from the microphone. The second he was through talking the room erupted with loud voices – some scared, some angry.

Jaime reached for Brienne’s hand again and tugged it, “come on, let’s get out of here.” For some reason the storm didn’t scare him at all. He led her from the room with a smile he couldn’t hide. The only thing that he could focus on from the entire speech was that he was getting two extra days - with her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you really think we're going to eat even half of that?" Brienne asked, as she stared at Jaime loaded down with as much as he could carry.  She had grabbed drinks - water, Powerade and a couple bottles of orange juice. 

He shrugged, "it's free and I only took stuff that wouldn't spoil." He smiled at her, "if the ship sinks and we have to live on a raft in the Pacific you'll be glad I'm prepared." Jaime immediately regretted his words.  He wasn't sure if she was scared about the storm or not and shouldn't have been joking until he knew for sure. 

"Hmm, I figured you would MacGuiver us up a fishing rod and figure out some way to turn our pee into drinking water," Brienne quipped back. 

Jaime laughed, both at her joke and with relief.  "I may be a great at sports but I never said anything about fishing,," he replied.  The few times he'd fished with his buddy Davos his friend had always caught his limit while Jaime was lucky to get a bite. “I might be better off trying to jab them with one of my swords.”  

"Ohhh, you own swords?" Brienne said, her face lighting up.  "There's something sexy about a man with a blade of steel," she teased.  "And I may have a sword or two of my own." For some reason that didn’t surprise him at all. “Sometimes I feel like I should have been born in the middle ages,” Brienne said with a shrug. “Is that weird?” 

Jaime contemplated her words and he realized he actually felt the same. With a sword in his hands it always felt just right, like it belonged there. Of course he never told his family about his passion or the training he’d done. They wouldn’t understand. But of course, she would. “It’s not weird at all,” he replied. “Maybe we could spar some time?” Something came to him. No wonder she’d seemed so skilled at that lightsaber game in the arcade. “Wait a minute… just how good are you?” 

“Pretty good,” was all she said, crossing her arms and shooting him a sexy smile.  It made him want to pull her in his arms and kiss her... Then maybe do more... Her voice interrupted his dirty thoughts.  "I'm not tired yet, but I want to relax... You wanna take a bath with me?" 

"Yes," Jaime answered embarrassingly quickly,  causing her to giggle.  He wanted nothing more than to be naked, holding her in his arms.  Jaime needed to know she was okay with everything that had happened earlier before it happened again.  A bath would satisfy his need to hold her close, but also give them a chance to talk. 

By the time they were both undressed and sitting in the hot water Jaime was sporting a massive erection.  He knew she could feel it leaning back against him between his legs.  He wasn’t at all embarrassed at his lack of control because he wanted her to know how much she turned him on. 

She settled back against him and sighed.  Jaime rested his cheek against her hair and tried to find an appropriate place to put his arms.  Oh for fuck sake, you're already naked in the tub with her, with a huge boner, just hold her.  He listened to his somewhat rational brain and wrapped his arms comfortably around Brienne. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the water and the feel of being so intimate with one another.  Finally when he couldn't stand the suspense any longer Jaime spoke up, "So, uh, was it okay? I mean, like… are you okay?” 

“About the storm? And the delay? Or… the other things?” Brienne asked. Jaime was pretty sure she knew exactly what he was referring to and was teasing him, which he was also pretty sure was a good sign. 

“Both,” he answered truthfully, though he was far more concerned about the latter. 

“I understand that it can’t be helped, but I worry about my dad. He has always been a worrier and even though we don’t live close we talk all the time, or Skype… It’s gonna be hard on him… even if it is his fault I’m here,” she added. She sounded genuinely anxious and Jaime hugged her just a little tighter. “I’m not worried about the storm, I’m sure they know what they’re doing and will get us somewhere safe.” She took a deep breath. “As for the other things…” He held his breath waiting for her to finish. “I’ve never felt anything more perfect in my entire life.” She found his hand and slipped her fingers between his. “I’m serious,” she added. “I promise you I’m not just saying what I think you want to hear. I’m being completely honest when I say it was amazing. Incredible…” her voice trailed off. “But I’m scared,” Brienne added a few seconds later. 

Jaime felt his chest tighten with panic. “Why are you scared?” 

Brienne laughed quietly. “I’m scared it might not happen again… and again… and again…” 

Jaime chuckled as the panic quickly subsided. He shifted slightly, reminding her of what was poking her in the back. “As long as you’re willing, I don’t think there’s a chance in hell it’s not going to happen again… and again…” He leaned in and whispered in her ear, while moving his free hand up to cup one of her breasts, “and again…” She sighed and tilted her head up so Jaime could kiss her. He captured her lips and kissed her passionately. There were so many sensations that he had no idea what to focus on. Should he concentrate on the way her kiss tasted or the way her breast felt, heavy in his hand or the fact that she was snaking a hand behind her and any second she was going to make contact with his dick? Or should he focus on how badly he wanted to pleasure her? Or the number of possible ways he could do it? 

When her hand made contact with his erection it answered his question. There was no way he could focus on anything but that. Jaime couldn’t suppress groaning into her mouth when she started to stroke him. It didn’t take many slow tugs before he couldn’t bear it any longer. “Here? Or in the bed?” he growled into her ear. 

Brienne didn’t speak, she simply stood up, water dripping off her gorgeous body, and stepped out of the tub, reaching for a towel. She started to dry herself off in a very seductive manner, closing her eyes, face contorted with pleasure as she rubbed her breasts with the towel. “Fuck,” Jaime hissed when she turned around and bent over to dry her legs. He could see her perfect pink flesh and the beautiful abyss his cock longed to explore. 

“Don’t keep me waiting,” Brienne said, looking back over her shoulder. She tossed her towel onto the counter and slipped out of the bathroom. Jaime practically leapt out of the tub, not even bothering to release the water. He dried himself off in record time and pretty much ran out of the bathroom. He loved this confidence and comfort she was displaying. It was a bit different and intriguing. 

They made love for a second time and Jaime was shocked that it was even better than the first. He honestly didn’t think it could get better. But Brienne was much more aggressive and when she forced him on his back and started to ride him Jaime was sure it was a wonderful dream and he would wake up any second. But he didn’t wake up, it continued until he had to grab her hips as the orgasm coursed deliciously through his body. And even with the most beautiful creature he’d ever met tucked safely in his arms afterwards he still didn’t wake up - because it was real. 

“We should probably try to get some sleep, huh?” She said dreamily. No sooner were the words out of her mouth and the ship lurched, sending everything that wasn’t bolted down flying off the tops of tables and dressers, and even rolling them slightly in bed. “Guess we hit the edge of the storm,” she sighed. “Could be a long… Oh crap…” Brienne jumped out of bed and took off for the bathroom. 

Jaime stared after her confused, but when he heard her throwing up he understood. So far he hadn’t been sea sick at all, even in the smaller boat that had a lot of people looking green, but he’d been taking half a Dramamine every morning. He reached into the bedside drawer and popped a full tablet of the anti-nausea medication. Even a huge ship with stabilizers was no match for stormy seas and chances were he would definitely need the second dose. 

He heard Brienne throwing up again and wondered what to do. He wanted to go in and see if she was okay, but he didn’t know if that would embarrass her. He waited a little longer, but when he heard her heaving again, he knew he couldn’t leave her alone. He grabbed another tablet and a bottle of water. Maybe once she calmed down he could get her to take a pill. It would help if she could stop throwing up long enough to let it work. 

Jaime felt a slight wave of nausea as he made his way to the bathroom, but it passed with a deep breath. The boat swayed again and he stumbled, but grabbed the door frame before falling. “Can I come in?” he asked. 

“You don’t have to,” She mumbled. “It’s gross. I’m gross.” 

“You’re not gross,” Jaime assured her, pushing open the door. She looked terrible. Her face was pale and he could see her hands shaking. She was sitting on a towel on the floor, leaning back against the tub, but close enough that she just had to lean forward to hit the toilet. As the boat rocked noticeably a 3rd time Brienne leaned forward and heaved into the bowl. Jaime felt terrible for her and wished he could do something to ease her suffering. He reached for a washcloth and wet it with cold water. He knelt beside her and put it on the back of her neck while she threw up. Jaime rubbed her back and muttered soothing words. 

Finally she was finished and sat back again. “I’m sorry,” she said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Jaime shushed her and wiped her face with the cool cloth. “Thank you,” she sighed, taking deep breaths over and over to try and fight off the urge to vomit again. “Why aren’t you sick?” she asked him, weakly. 

“Dramamine,” Jaime said, opening his hand to display the tiny orange pill. “I took half this morning and another just a few minutes ago.” He opened the bottle of water. “You think you can try to get one down? It’ll help.” 

“Maybe…” she said, reaching out a shaky hand for the pill. Jaime passed her the water and watched as she took a sip to swallow the tablet. “Oh God,” she groaned. 

“Hey, hey, deep breaths, look at me,” he squatted in front of her and tilted her chin up so their eyes met. “You can do this, fight it off.” Brienne looked like she was going to cry at first, but she started to calm as he keep talking her through it. “Breath in, and out…” Jaime coached her for several minutes and eventually she seemed to be over the worst. “Want to try and get to bed?” he asked gently. 

Brienne nodded, “I’m really tired.” The pill made some people very drowsy and he hoped it would knock her out for the night, until they made it through the roughest part of the storm. Jaime stood and offered her a hand. He could see how weak she was as soon as Brienne was on her feet, so he slipped an arm around her and carefully walked to the bed. He lucked out that there were no major moments of turbulence during the short walk. 

He helped her lay down easily on the pillow and covered her up. Jaime grabbed a waste basket and set it beside her on the floor, then climbed into bed next to her. “You really are one of the good ones Jaime,” she mumbled, tucking up against him. Before he could even reply she was snoring softly. It was actually more of a purr, like a content little kitten. 

Her words repeated over and over in his mind. For once in his life Jaime really did feel like a good guy. He gently stroked her hair then placed a kiss on her forehead before setting his head down on the pillow and drifting off.


	13. Chapter 13

Jaime didn't sleep well at all.  Every time Brienne moved or groaned his eyes flew open to check on her. But each time he did he found her still fast asleep.  Obviously the Dramamine was doing its job, whether actually easing the nausea or just knocking her out.  It was a good thing though, because it was indeed a rough night.  The rocking and swaying of the ship was actually a bit terrifying at times.  If it was this bad on the edge of the storm Jaime didn't want to know what it would have been like if they went right through it. 

The last time he checked the clock it was 4am and things seemed to be improving.  He wasn't sure if she had quit groaning in her sleep or if he was just too exhausted to hear it anymore.  When he woke again it was after 9am and he was alone in bed. 

"Morning," a voice called from across the room.  "I cooked breakfast if you're up for some food," Brienne joked.  He could see she had set out juice, fruit and pastries on the table and his stomach growled.  Any nausea he'd felt the night before was gone. 

"I'll be right there," he groaned, rubbing his tired eyes.  Jaime stood and wandered to the bathroom naked.  They never had put on anything before bed, though he noticed she was dressed.  It wasn't until he planted his feet in front of the toilet that he realized peeing would be a challenge.  It was a vicious circle really, peeing would help make it go away but it was hard to take a piss when his dick was pointing in the wrong direction.  After some fancy maneuvering he was able to pee and sure enough things started to settle. 

Jaime washed and brushed his teeth then wandered back out to the other room to throw on some clothes.  He tried to ignore the fact that Brienne was watching him because if he saw even a hint of desire in her eyes breakfast would have to wait. 

When he was dressed Jaime took a seat on the couch. They ate in silence for quite a while.  Finally he spoke up, "so you look like you're feeling a lot better... and you're eating, that's a good sign." 

"Yeah," Brienne nodded. "I'm much better now." She set down her last bite of food and looked at him. "Thank you for everything you did for me last night. You were... Incredible. I haven't had anyone take care of me like that since I was a child." 

"Wasn't anything much," Jaime shrugged off the compliment. 

"It meant a lot to me, I just needed you to know that," she replied.  She looked away, almost embarrassed and her words explained the look, "I'm sorry about what happened though, I mean, right after we... And I had to run to the bathroom..." 

Jaime smiled and cracked a joke to try and make her feel better, "could have been worse, could have happened before we were through." 

Her eyes flicked in his direction and he felt like an idiot for the joke... Until she laughed. "True," she said between chuckles.  "But listen," she started, her eyes hinting at a change in mood. "I was thinking maybe I could make it up to you this morning," she said, in a sexy tone that raised goosebumps all over his body. 

He played along, "what exactly did you have in mind?" He popped his last bite of breakfast into his mouth and chewed quickly as she stood and approached him.  She dropped to her knees between his legs, while Jaime remained sitting on the couch. Her elbows were resting on his thighs and it was quite obvious how she intended to make it up to him.  "Whatcha doing?" he asked, pretending to be naive, though he knew she wouldn't buy it. 

Brienne didn't speak, she simply reached for the button on his pants and popped it open.  Knowing her intentions had already caused his dick to swell, but once she started the process it grew harder by the second. By the time she had his fly down his cock was already straining for room.  She touched him through his underwear, rubbing him gently at first, then a bit harder until he couldn't hold back the groan any longer.  He was completely hard and aching to feel her touch his skin - any part of her. 

She made a move to pull down his underwear and he lifted his hips to help. She slid them down, along with his pants, just far enough to allow his dick to spring free. Jaime’s heart was racing as she reached out slowly and wrapped her hands around his girth. She squeezed lightly and he felt the blood rush to the tip as his dick throbbed in her hand. 

He had to find something to grip as she lowered her head. Jaime found the arm of the couch with his left hand and a cushion with his right and gripped until his knuckles were white as Brienne licked her lips and slid them down his shaft. She moved up and down a few times, swirling her tongue around the tip before taking him deep again. He was holding on for dear life when she released him and looked up. “Hey, look at me,” she said softly. “Take a deep breath, lean your head back and relax.” She rubbed his thigh, “I can feel how tense you are. You’ll enjoy it so much more if you just let go of the tension.” He followed her instructions. He inhaled deeply and leaned his head back on the couch. He closed his eyes and let his body relax. “That’s better,” she whispered, gently massaging his balls. The tension tried to return so Jaime took another deep breath and forced himself to stay relaxed. 

This time when she took him in her mouth Jaime sighed with pleasure. It felt even better and his body turned to Jello. He found himself teeming with curiosity and opened his eyes to watch her work. The way she took him so deep into her throat was impressive. Brienne was just starting to speed up when a most unwelcome interruption occurred – the phone rang. “Noooooo,” he whined as she released him again. “Fuck my life,” he grumbled, reaching for the phone beside him. “What the fuck do you want?” he growled, not caring who was on the other end. It was a recording. Jaime listened to the message and hung up. “Another meeting,” he muttered, thoroughly disappointed. 

“How much time do we have?” she asked. 

“Not enough,” he said with a pout. 

Brienne stood. “You sure?” she asked, pushing her pants to the floor. She turned around and bent over in front of him. He almost ejaculated staring at the beautiful sight before him. 

After quickly rolling on a condom and burying himself deep in her heat Jaime knew she was right. They would have plenty of time to finish. 15 minutes later they were back in the hall with the rest of the passengers waiting for the captain to speak once again. 

His message started off with an update on the storm, which they had successfully avoided, but was raging towards the east coast of the United States. It was expected to hit south Texas but be downgraded to a Category 1 hurricane by the time it did. Still had potential for a lot of damage, but originally looked a lot worse. Jaime was relieved that the storm was hitting so far south on the gulf Coast so they didn’t have to worry about their homes and friends in Florida. 

The last part of the message caught Jaime’s attention. “When we reach land and dock in a couple of hours we will allow passengers to leave the ship and explore for the day. There’s a large resort nearby and they have offered us the use of telephones so you can call family if you need to….” 

He stopped listening after the Captain said they would be allowed off the ship. Brienne was looking at him with the same fear and he knew she was thinking exactly what he was thinking.   
“Let’s go,” he said, leading her through the crowd. “We’re talking to security right now.” Jaime wanted to make sure they had a plan to keep Brienne’s attacker on board until they were back in the U.S. and the F.B.I. boarded to investigate. 

Jaime was impressed and pleased with the news he got from the security guard they met with. “Allowing people off the ship is actually part of our plan to find him,” he explained. “I’m guessing you didn’t stay to listen to the rest of the Captain’s speech, but if you had of you would have heard that everyone will need to display their passport to get off the ship.” He felt much of the worry lift. “Anyone who shows us a passport with the name Bill or who happens to look like they’ve been in a fight will be detained. For the record there are only 4 passengers with any form of the name Bill on board, one is your attacker and the other three are unlucky to be named William right now.” 

The man put a comforting hand on Brienne’s shoulder. “We are taking this very seriously Ma’am and we’re going to find him. In the meantime, enjoy your visit to one of the most beautiful Caribbean islands you’ll ever see.” 

Jaime thanked him and they headed back to his room. “So I guess we’re spending the afternoon in Antigua?” he said with a smile. He never thought he’d be on a singles cruise let alone spending the day on a Caribbean island. 

“I guess so,” she replied, her blue eyes sparkling. “So…. what exactly are we going to do?”


	14. Chapter 14

After showing their passports and signing documentation allowing them to leave the ship Jaime and Brienne headed straight for the resort to call their families.  There was already a huge line as expected, though many had opted to use cell phones instead and pay the insane roaming charges that would incur which he would have done if he actually had a signal. Apparently come carriers got better service.  Jaime had considered just emailing Tyrion if they could find somewhere with Wifi, but he needed his brother to make some calls for him given their later return. 

Jaime worried the entire time that Tyrion wouldn't answer and he'd be left wondering if he was even going to have a ride waiting in a couple days when they made it home.  But after talking to Tyrion on the phone he almost wished he had of got the answering machine. 

"Jaime! Please tell me you've fucked so many women your dick hurts?" was pretty much the first thing out of his mouth. 

"Fuck off," Jaime replied, quietly, as there wasn't much privacy to talk.  Brienne was right beside him and he could tell she was trying to calm her worried family.  He tried several times to tell Tyrion about the storm and arrange a new meeting but all he was concerned about was whether Jaime was getting laid.  "I'm doing just fine," he hissed into the phone, trying to shut Tyrion up. 

"Okay, but seriously, how many times? Like 5? 10? Even more?" he persisted. 

Truth be told it was only 3, but they were three of the most amazing fucks of his life, so Jaime exaggerated a bit, "I don't know, like 5, give or take." 

"Yeah, big Bro, you're a fucking stallion," Tyrion hooted into the phone. Jaime blushed a bit.  "So anyway, you were saying something about a storm?"  He quickly explained the situation and after promising he wouldn't forget to arrange to have someone pick him up Tyrion parted with excitement that Jaime had an extra 2 days to increase the notches on his belt.  "Try for 10 at least," Tyrion said as Jaime finally grumbled a goodbye and hung up. 

He stood off to the side to wait for Brienne and let someone else have the phone he was using.  She was taking a lot longer than the 5 minutes they were allotted and people in her line were starting to grumble.  There was a couple at the front of the line and the man called out to Brienne, "time’s up lady, give the rest of us a chance." 

Brienne obviously heard him and Jaime watched as she gave him a glare that could drop a grown man to his knees. Jaime was prepared to intervene if he had to, but he almost laughed at how quickly the man muttered an apology. Jaime backed away to wait. 

Within a couple more minutes Brienne hung up and walked over to him.  "Sorry," she apologized, with a sigh. “You’d think he would quit being overprotective when I moved out, but he worries so much and I need to calm him down so he doesn’t have a freaking heart attack, again.” 

"Don't worry, that guy was being an asshole anyway." Jaime brushed her cheek., "Are you okay?" 

Brienne chuckled and gave him a smile.  "Yeah, I am. I’m really just feeling guilty that he’s so anxious and I’m excited our trip got extended," she sighed again. “The burden of being an only child.” 

Jaime returned the smile. “I’ll trade you a twin sister and sickeningly smart and charming little brother.” 

Brienne tilted her head. “I’ve always wanted a sister…” Jaime started to shake his head. "Okay, okay… I hear ya,” she laughed. “I guess being an only child isn’t all bad.” She squeezed his hand. “I'm fine.  We have an entire day to enjoy this gorgeous island.  What do you want to do first?" 

"Whatever you want," Jaime shrugged.  He wasn't trying to be annoying or indecisive, he just truly did want to do whatever made her happy.  He hoped that came across to her. 

"Well, I didn't really bring a lot of extra cash," she started.  "So I guess the casinos and shopping are out." Jaime tried not to look too excited about that, but Brienne caught the way his face lit up with the news and giggled. He momentarily felt bad since he could have come up with the cash to do whatever she wanted. "What about the beach?" she asked.  "Let's change and go for a long walk until we find a private area..." her voice trailed off and her cheeks flushed.  "I mean, that way we can swim without all the ladies ogling your perfect arms and making me jealous." 

"Stop," Jaime said, rolling his eyes at her compliment.  He knew already that she was far from the jealous type.  But he, on the other hand, was not. And if there were guys checking out Brienne in her swimsuit he would likely have to fight off punching them.

Jaime was changed and waiting in the lobby for Brienne to come out of the ladies room where she was switching to her swim clothes. They had decided to dress in casual clothes and bring their beach attire because they hadn’t decided yet what they were going to do. They were allowed to reboard the ship anytime they wanted, but there was a process to get back on and they would have to go through the same process to leave again. It was easier to just take what they needed and plan to spend the day on the island. 

When she emerged Jaime’s heart skipped a beat. He had seen the woman naked, but looking at her in a gorgeous little sundress, showing off her mile long legs… it did something to him. It was a short dress and if he didn’t know she had a swimsuit on underneath he would have lost his mind entirely. Brienne was a beautiful woman, but she had no idea how truly stunning she was. Jaime knew. And he also knew how lucky he was to be with her. He was trying really hard not to think about the trip ending and what would happen when they got home. Jaime forced the thought out of his mind and focussed on her. “You look beautiful,” he said softly. 

Brienne blushed at the compliment. “Thank you,” she replied genuinely. 

They walked out of the resort and made their way to the beach. It was absolutely gorgeous, with blue green water and bright white sand. But it was busy around the resort so they started to walk. “Wanna wade in the water along the way?” she asked, looking at him with sparkling blue eyes. She didn’t wait for him to answer before kicking off her sandals and picking them up. Jaime did the same and followed her to the edge of the shoreline. The water was cooler than he was expecting, but still quite warm. He wandered a step behind, watching her footprints in the sand disappear as the tide rose and swallowed them up. She looked so happy and carefree, spinning around to smile at him every once in a while. 

The further they walked, the more the people thinned out until there were only tiny figures off in the distance. They arrived at a huge sand bar which looked like it might be the end of that particular beach. Jaime climbed up to the top and smiled. He jumped back down and helped Brienne climb the dune, “come on, it’s amazing.” 

Standing on the top they could see several other large dunes with valleys in between.  Some were shallow and narrow, others were wide and flat and looked like a private little beach.  Jaime was glad they had walked the shoreline for well over an hour, because the payoff was absolutely worth it.  As far as he could tell they were completely alone and would actually have complete privacy if they chose the right section of coast line. 

He was a bit concerned that they had strayed so far from the resort area.  If anything were to happen it was a long way to get help.  But he would just have to make sure they were extra careful.  He took a deep breath and smiled.  It would be just fine and they would enjoy the afternoon in their own private utopia. 

He let Brienne choose the perfect spot and they spread out the large towels they had brought side by side.  She took off the sundress and Jaime tried unsuccessfully not to stare at her.  It was a two piece, but not a bikini.  He was sure the style had a name but couldn't remember it.  He would have been lucky to remember his own name at that point anyway.  There was a tiny bit of her tummy showing and a bit of cleavage but other than that it was rather modest in comparison to some of the suits he'd seen around the pool.  A few were so skimpy he'd looked away, feeling like a creep.  But there was no chance in hell he could tear his eyes off Brienne. 

His gaze wandered from the thin straps on her shoulders down the front, over her perfectly sculpted collar bones, past the swell of her breasts and that little extra bit of bare skin where they pushed up out of the swimsuit.  He travelled down and glanced at her bare navel and then the little triangle of material that covered an area he'd become familiar with, yet longed to get to know even better.  He scanned her long, gorgeous legs and stopped at her feet, with her perfectly painted red toenails that matched the color swirling through the bathing suit.  He continued to stare only at her feet as they took several steps forward and stopped only inches from his own bare toes. 

Jaime looked up when he felt her hands on the bottom of his tank top.  "Time for sunscreen," Brienne said, taking charge and pulling the shirt off over his head.  She tossed it onto the towels and picked up the bottle of sunscreen.  He watched as she squirted some in her hand, rubbed it together with her other hand and slowly moved towards his chest. 

Jaime wished he had offered to do it himself before she made contact with his skin because the second she did he couldn't speak.  Even if he could have, her hands rubbing the creamy lotion all over his chest felt way too good to even consider ending.  His heart was pounding and he knew Brienne could feel it.  At one point she stopped with her hand flat on the centre of his chest and looked up at him with a sexy smile.  Before he had a chance to kiss her she went back to work, moving down over his stomach.  As she rubbed the bare skin just above his waistband Jaime felt his dick start to stiffen.  She knew exactly what she was doing to him as she grazed her fingertips lightly over the same area, even after she was finished rubbing in the lotion. 

She moved around behind him and continued the slow torture on his back, after getting another squirt of sunscreen.  Brienne started with his neck and shoulders, allowing him to grow accustomed to her touch once again, before she moved lower.  It became far more than simply applying sunscreen when she grazed his skin.  Jaime felt her fingertips and knew she was soothing him with her touch, expressing feelings, the same feeling that were stirring inside me.  

When she was finished with his back Brienne put a small blob of sunscreen in her hand and dabbed two fingers into it.  She moved delicately over his face as they locked eyes.  She traced his jaw and cheeks, nose and forehead, spreading the cream gently.  It was one of the sexiest things he'd ever experienced. "My turn," she whispered, cupping his cheek with her hand, still looking deeply into his eyes. 

Jaime fought between the desire to rub his hands all over her body and not wanting to look away.  Finally he broke the stare and reached for the bottle. Her skin sizzled under his touch and he was sure it couldn’t possibly be as hot as it felt. He started with her back and shoulders. Brienne sighed as he massaged the lotion into her skin and Jaime groaned at the effect it had on his groin area. He was very sure he wasn’t going to survive the entire process, especially when he dropped to his knees and started to run his hands up and down her long legs. 

He decided the only way he was going to survive was to focus on making her every bit as turned on as he was. In the end, survival would be the last thing on either of their minds. He started low at her left ankle and began to work his way up, massaging her calf and then moving to her thigh. Jaime tapped on the inside, encouraging her to widen her stance. Once he had room to work he started to up his game, teasing her mercilessly, rubbing the delicate skin on the inside of her thighs and ‘accidentally’ brushing the material of her bathing suit between her legs. 

He was about to move to her other leg when Brienne’s voice froze him, “Take them off.” 

“What?” he replied, wondering if he heard her correctly and was properly interpreting her demand. 

“You heard me Jaime,” she commanded him, taking charge in a way he hadn’t expected from her. “Take. Them. Off.”


	15. Chapter 15

Jaime did as he was told, who was he to argue with her demands? He slipped a finger through the leg hole on each side, reaching up until he was able to curl it around the waistband and tugged down.  The bottoms of her swimsuit were hanging around her ankles and Brienne kicked them aside.  He was still behind her, staring at her gorgeous ass when she turned, leaning him staring at her slit instead.  He resisted the urge to reach out and touch her, curious if she was slippery with moisture in between.  Instead he left her in charge a little longer.  "Stand up, and take off yours too," she said in that same tone that made him want to be her slave. 

Jaime stood and worked his swim trunks over the erection she had elicited without a moment’s hesitation.  His only goal right then was to please her.  He knew he would do anything she asked, absolutely anything.  Brienne’s eyes were fixed on his cock and she didn't bother to try and hide it or look up when she spoke, "Touch yourself, stroke your dick." 

Well if there was one thing he was good at it was masturbation.  Jaime took hold of his boner with his right hand, feeling it stiffen with his touch and her gaze, and started to slowly move up and down, from base to tip and back down. He heard her suck in a sharp breath and let it out slowly and saw her body shudder with pleasure. “What now?” he asked, praying she would let him touch her. 

His prayers were answered as Brienne wordlessly moved to the towel and laid down before speaking. “Now you touch me, however you want, I trust you.” There was that word again. Trust. She trusted him completely. If you only knew what kind of man I really am, Jaime thought, allowing his mind to drift to what would happen after the trip. He pushed the thoughts away to focus on the task at hand. He would address his concerns with her at some point when he didn’t have a massive erection and she wasn’t lying half naked in front of him, begging him to touch her. He wanted the day to be special and didn’t want to ruin it with any negativity. Jaime made a vow to talk to her that night. If it ended what they had started at least she had another day or two to find someone else who she deserved before the cruise was over. 

Jaime pushed all the bad thoughts away and let his eyes wash over her body. She relaxed her knees and let her legs fall open. He groaned and moved to her, positioning himself between her legs, rubbing his hands up and down the outside of her thighs a few times. He moved to the inside and slid his hands so close, almost touching her, then moving back away, teasing her until she was shifting her hips, trying to make him touch her where she wanted to be touched. Finally he did, brushing a single finger lightly along her slit, feeling her moisture on his fingertip. Jaime pushed one finger slowly inside her, adding a second as she groaned with pleasure. She was so fucking wet it took all his restraint to not replace his fingers with his dick immediately. 

Jaime slowly moved in and out, pushing his fingers as deep as he could and feeling her bucking herself against his hand, begging for more. He gave her more, picking up the pace until she was writhing in ecstasy, moaning, biting her lip, and fisting the towel up in her hands. Once Jaime was sure she was thoroughly excited he bent his head down and lightly licked her clit, barely brushing it. “Oh God,” she cried out, letting go of the towel and pushing her hands into his hair, holding his head firmly in place. Jaime licked again, with a little more pressure and Brienne squeaked. He licked a third time and felt her body jump. He followed it up by taking the tiny swollen nub into his mouth and sucking gently, while continuing to fuck her with his fingers. “Oh my… fuck… don’t stop…” she got out. Jaime knew she was close. Her body was tense and her grip on his hair was getting tighter by the second. Finally she cried out and her body jerked. He could feel her inner muscles clenching around his fingers and stopped moving his hand, enjoying the pressure, pleased he’d created it. He released her clit and sat up to watch her as the orgasm took over her body. He stared at her face until she finally sighed and her eyes fluttered open. Brienne smiled at him and sat up as he slipped his fingers out from between her legs. 

She took his hand and pulled him downwards as she sat up on her knees. Brienne guided him onto his back and straddled him. As much as Jaime would have been up for a blow job at pretty much any time, he was glad she skipped right to the fucking. He needed to be inside her like he needed air. It must have been evident in his eyes because she didn’t hesitate to line up and slip onto his dick. 

The next thing he knew his hands were above his head with her fingers linked through them and Brienne was riding him. It felt absolutely incredible. He knew she was wet, but it felt so good with her natural lubricant making everything slick. She alternated between slow and fast, taking him almost to the edge and slowing down again, backing him away. Eventually he just couldn’t take it any longer and grabbed hold of her hips, stopping her movement and taking over himself, thrusting into her, their bodies slapping together until they were both grunting with the overwhelming satisfaction. 

Mere seconds before he came Jaime realized with pride that Brienne had another orgasm. It made his own even more intense knowing he was able to please her like that. He was pretty sure he’d been with women in the past who had faked it, but he knew without a doubt that she was not faking anything. 

After they put their clothes back on they quickly finished the sunscreen application that had been interrupted and waded out into the water to cool off. The afternoon passed quickly, too quickly as far as Jaime was concerned. They talked, laughed, enjoyed the sunshine, swam, and even built a huge sandcastle like a couple of kids. 

He found a stick lying in the sand and drew a heart. It felt juvenile and he almost erased it with his foot before Brienne saw it. But she was standing beside him before he had a chance and when he saw the look in her eye he finished what he was doing – drawing J + B inside the heart. “Thank you,” she whispered, cupping his cheek and kissing him tenderly. 

As the sun began to set they were sitting on the towels, Brienne was sitting in front and Jaime had his arms wrapped around her. “I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect day,” she said, turning her face and nuzzling his cheek. 

The tide was coming up, starting to wash away the heart he’d drawn, a little at a time. Jaime hoped it wasn’t some sort of cruel sign of things to come, after he was honest with her later that night. “I hate to say it… but we probably should head back,” he said gently. 

Brienne groaned. “I don’t want to,” she whined. 

“Me neither,” he concurred, holding her just a little tighter, before releasing her and standing, helping her to her feet as he did. They packed up their things and started the long walk back. Somewhere along the way their hands simply brushed and the next thing Jaime knew her hand was in his, fingers linked. He was not one for holding hands, but it felt natural with Brienne. 

Maybe Jaime wasn’t one for holding hands or drawing hearts in the sand or feeling fluttery inside just looking at her before, but he was then. It was shocking how much he’d changed in such a short period of time. He barely recognized his own voice at times because it became so tender and gentle when he talked to her. His touch changed, no longer gruff and clumsy, but delicate and precise. Maybe I’m that man here, he thought, looking down at their linked fingers and smiling briefly, but once we’re home… once the magic of being far from reality is lost… would it all change? Could he still be the kind of man she deserved? Could he truly escape it all? 

The thoughts plagued and haunted him as they walked silently back towards the ship. Brienne could tell something was bothering him. Every once in a while she would squeeze his hand reassuringly. When they were finally safely in his room on board the ship Jaime simply couldn’t wait any longer. “Brienne, we need to talk,” he said gravely, his heart pounding in terror of what might happen after he spoke. 

She looked confused, “why do you look so scared?” Brienne walked up and hugged him. He let her, enjoying the feel of being in her arms, telling himself it could be the last time. Eventually he pulled away and looked at her. Before he had the chance to say another word there was a knock on the door. 

They exchanged a look and Jaime went to answer it, peeking through the peephole first. “Security,” he informed her, pulling the door open. 

“Good evening,” the man started politely. “I just wanted to stop by and let you know that we found the man we believe to be your attacker and he’s being detained.” 

“Oh thank God,” Brienne sighed, her face lighting up with relief. 

“In the morning we would like you to come and identify him if you would?” 

“Yes of course,” Brienne nodded. 

“11am? We have other victims stopping by earlier,” the man explained. 

“Other victims?” Jaime repeated. 

“Yes sir. It seems Ms. Tarth was one of a number of women he’s assaulted since boarding.”   
The guard bid them goodnight and Jaime shut the door. “You okay?” he asked Brienne, who still looked a bit shocked from the latest development. 

She smiled at him. “I’m fine. Relieved actually. I’m glad they found him and while I feel awful for the other women who were attacked, I’m selfishly glad I’m not alone.” Her eyes darted away. “Does that make me a bad person?” 

“Of course not,” Jaime said, pulling her into his arms. “Makes you completely normal.” 

“Good,” she nodded. “The line up is going to be tough though. It’s going to be hard to keep myself from going after him when I see his ugly face again.” 

Jaime shook his head and smile. He had no doubt she would want to strangle the man every bit as much as he did, but thankfully there would be plenty of security around to deter them from doing anything stupid. 

They hugged for a moment and Brienne spoke again. “I know what you have to tell me isn’t good news,” she began, hugging him tighter. “Can it wait until morning? Can we just go to bed and you hold me in your arms and make me feel happy like you always do?” Brienne pulled back and looked at him with her stunning blue eyes. 

Jaime couldn’t say no. He knew he needed to tell her, but she was asking for a few more hours and he accepted with a single nod. They took off their clothes and climbed into bed naked. Jaime held her in his arms and enjoyed the feel of her smooth skin against his. It didn’t turn into anything more than comfort. He held her all night and they slept peacefully. When he woke the next morning he laid awake, watching her sleep and wondering how he could possibly risk losing the incredible gift he’d found. Her eyes opened and his heart ached. It was time to be honest about the kind of guy he really was.


	16. Chapter 16

Jaime had no idea what to say or where to begin.  And all he could think about was the possibility of losing Brienne afterwards.  You have to be honest with her, Jaime told himself. A lot of things had connected in his mind over the past few days and as hard as he tried to ignore them he couldn’t. No matter how scared he was of losing her she deserved the entire truth. 

He took a deep breath and let the words out.  "I’m not the kind of man you think I am," he started.  Brienne didn't express the look of shock or fear he was expecting.  The look on her face was more of an amused smirk than anything else.  "Don't," he warned.  "I'm being serious here." 

"I know you are," Brienne offered gently.  "And I'm not trying to make light of anything.  But Jaime, I know the kind of man you are already and here or home, that won't change." 

"Yes, it will," he said, a little too forcefully, making her flinch.  "Sorry," he added, softening his tone.  "Please just let me get this out okay?" She nodded. "There's so much you don't know..." He couldn't look at her when he started to tell his story, "You’ve told me little bits and pieces of your past and a little about your dad… and I didn’t make the connection at first, but I knew some of the names you said were familiar. In all honesty, it seemed preposterous that we could know or have interacted with the same people, so I think at first I just believed it was a similar name or something…” He really had been trying to convince himself it was all just a coincidence. 

She let his words hang in the air for a moment, trying not to interrupt like he’d requested, but eventually she got curious. “Jaime? What’s going on?” 

He looked at her. “You don’t know my name.” 

“Your name is Jaime,” she looked and sounded even more confused. 

“But my last name. I know yours is Tarth, but you don’t know mine…” Jaime let his voice trail off. “It’s Lannister. Jaime Lannister.” 

“Lannister…” she repeated, clearly trying to figure out why it mattered. “Lannister,” she breathed again. “As in Tywin Lannister? Former Senator, trying to get his seat back, possibly looking into Presidency Tywin Lannister?” Jaime nodded. “Wow… you come from a rather prominent family…” 

“And how do you know so much about politics?” Jaime already knew the answer, he’d figured it out a couple days ago.   
Brienne shrugged, “My dad used to be a politician. Just like your dad, he considered running for office for a time…” Her voice trailed off. 

“And why did he give up on that idea?” Jaime wasn’t positive of her answer, but he had a guess and was pretty sure he was right. 

Brienne smiled. “He wasn’t made for it. He’s got too big of a heart. Daddy is a kind soul and he truly wanted to help people… you know as well as I do that politics isn’t made for men like that.” 

“Brienne… was Roose Bolton his campaign manager? Is that the business deal you were talking about when you told me about Ramsay?” Jaime asked gently. He really didn’t want to bring up Ramsay at all, but she really, really needed to know the truth. 

She nodded slowly and her cheeks flushed. “He’s dirty Jaime. When my dad found out some of the things he was doing… he fired him and gave up on politics for good.” Brienne shrugged, “How’s that for irony? I went through all of that with Ramsay just for my dad to eventually find out that Roose was a snake and fire him anyway.” Jaime felt sick to his stomach. It would be over when she learned the truth. He just knew it. There was a moment of quiet and she spoke, asking the question he’d been dreading. “You know Roose Bolton? You know… Ramsay?” 

Jaime nodded and then immediately shook his head. “Yes I know of Roose… and I’ve heard about his son Ramsay. Never met either one of them personally though.” 

Brienne looked relieved which made him feel worse. “I’m still confused though. I don’t see where this is leading and what you seem so nervous about?” 

He swallowed at the lump in his throat. "I'm not a good man Brienne, you deserve better. My family… the things they have done… the things they will do...." Still she didn't speak but another quick glimpse at her face told him she was only being patient, not completely disgusted with him quite yet like he’d expected.  "I’ve done things… I mean, I’ve been a part of things… if it all came crumbling down I would go down with them.” The words and the truth kept coming. "My sister..." Could he tell her the truth about Cersei?  He had to, it was the only way to make her fully understand.  "She should be in prison," Jaime said, finally meeting her eye and finally seeing a glimmer of fear.  "But my dad is a powerful man and money talks…” Jaime closed his eyes. He knew he was betraying his family by telling Brienne these things, she could report them and tell the FBI enough to get them on the right track. But still he continued. “Blackmail, embezzlement, fraud, slander… and I’m pretty sure even a case or two of contract killing….You name it."  Jaime saw her take a calming breath, relieved she was finally starting to get it.  "My dad might be the face people will see but Cersei makes sure he gets everything he needs while daddy dearest funds it all. She’s ruthless. Terrifying actually. But the two of them have built a dynasty in our family’s name.” He was almost finished, there was just one thing left to add.  "For years I just played around and spent the family money, much like my little brother Tyrion continues to do. But the last couple years my father and sister have been pushing me to take more of an interest in the family business in case he really runs for President.” And the moment of truth… “I was put in charge of finding my father the best campaign manager in the country… and by the best I mean the most ruthless and dirty one out there. Before I left I gave him three names… but there was a clear winner… Bri,” he whispered. “I expect by the time I get home he will have hired Roose Bolton.” 

It was his turn to be patient and wait for her to speak, even though he knew it was over.  She couldn't possibly want anything to do with him after hearing the truth.  While he waited Jaime silently cursed himself for letting it get this far before he told her.  He never should have led her on once he put the pieces together.  Hell, he never should have agreed to come on the trip in the first place.  He had never expected to find someone like her.  He never expected to enjoy himself or feel what he felt inside when he looked into her eyes.  Right then, waiting for her reply, Jaime couldn't meet her eyes.  He couldn't bear to see the sadness, disappointment, anger, fear or whatever negative emotion those beautiful blue eyes would hold. 

Jaime felt her touch his chin and lift his gaze to hers.  Brienne didn't look mad or scared or even disappointed. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He was shocked and confused.  "Thank you for telling me all that, sounds like we have some things to sort out when we get home," she said, giving him a tiny smile. 

"What? What do you mean? We're not through? It’s not over..." he stammered, completely stunned. 

Brienne shook her head, "of course not.  Why would you think that? Jaime… all those things you said your sister has done… have you done any of them yourself?" 

“Well no… but I didn’t do anything to stop her. I knew what was going on and I didn’t stop it… plus I just handed over the dirtiest campaign manager in the country, probably the world…” Jaime muttered. “It’s only going to get worse,” he sighed. 

Brienne shrugged. “You forget that I know how politics works Jaime. You’re hard pressed to find any politician in Washington that hasn’t broken a law or two…” 

“Or 2000,” he grumbled. Jaime looked at her, “Except your father.” 

She smiled at him. “He’s not a politician. Never really was. I told you he wasn’t very good at it.” 

Brienne seemed so relaxed, but he still wasn’t convinced. "I... Thought... Jesus Bri… the things my family has done… your dad will know soon that Roose is working for my father… He won’t approve of me… of us..." he searched her eyes, trying to find the cruel monster that was going to jump out and laugh at him, telling him he was an idiot, of course she wanted nothing to do with him. 

Brienne sighed, "it might not be easy, not at first, but if you're willing to try.. So am I." She flashed him a brilliant smile and when he didn't respond she kept talking, "listen, if I'm being honest... My reaction might have been different if you hadn't told me this now.  If you had waited until we got home or tried to hide it, I might have found myself questioning the type of man you really are.  But Jaime...," she reached out and cupped his cheek, brushing it with her thumb.  "You just proved to me that you're every bit the man I know you are... Honest, caring, selfless, brave... The list goes on." He felt his face flush at her compliments.  "You care enough about me, to risk losing me even before this trip is over by telling the truth.  That speaks volumes.  And it tells me that you are that kind of man and it’s who you want to be." 

She was right, he did want to be all those things for her. "But how?" he couldn't help asking.  It all seemed like too much for them to possibly overcome. 

"Well... I'm not exactly sure.  There are logistics to figure out and plenty to talk about..." her voice trailed off.  Brienne gave him a reassuring look, "But I say for right now we just let it go.  My attacker was captured, we're still out in the middle of the ocean, far from your family and my daddy… Let's make the best of the freedom we have left, okay?" Jaime nodded, how could he argue with that?  "Good.  We have to get the visit to security over with soon, but there's still time..." She slipped out of bed.  "For you to..." She offered her hand.  "Join me in the shower?" 

The woman was brilliant. There was no doubt about that.  Jaime took her hand, got out of bed, and led her to the bathroom.  Completely lost in the feel of Brienne and the hot water washing over them, he finally let go of the fear and let himself begin to truly fall in love.


	17. Chapter 17

The meeting with security and the identification process was quite simple and quick.  Brienne was taken in alone, given passport photos of several men and asked to identify her attacker, it wasn’t actually a line up of the men.  Jaime was sure he could also make a positive ID but given the fact that it was dark security suggested he not make an attempt.  If the FBI needed another witness he could revisit it then.  Jaime had seen the man in the light as well, but at the time it hadn't been important to remember what he looked like. 

Brienne seemed pleased and confident as they left.  "I saw his picture, picked it out without hesitation," she said quietly as they exited. “But it made me so angry to see his face,” she added with a grumble. Jaime knew how she felt and he took her hand and gave it a reassuring. And hopefully calming squeeze.  Brienne looked at him, "thank you for being there through all of this." 

"I didn’t really have any other plans,” he joked. She laughed and she leaned on him as they walked.  It felt good to have a little of her weight bearing on him, reminding him of her presence, but also her desire to have his support. 

"Let's do something crazy," Brienne piped up, out of the blue.  She stopped walking and looked at him, her eyes sparkling, "it's our last day.  Let's pick an activity we would never do at home. Something completely corny." 

Jaime’s quick reply surprised them both, "sure, let's do it." He really wasn't one for acting crazy or doing anything to draw extra attention to himself.  But they were going to do it together and he was pretty sure there wasn't anything he wouldn't do with and for her. 

"A psychic? Are you sure?" Jaime asked a while later after they ate lunch and studied the events calendar. Brienne had made her decision.  He didn't believe in any of that shit anyway, but worried they might be told something that would upset her. 

"Yeah, come on... It'll be fun," she replied.  She gave him a mischievous grin, "let's tell her we just met at speed dating and want to know if we'll last as a couple." 

Jaime was still hesitant. What if she told them no, they're not compatible? Or revealed something bad? But Brienne seemed excited so he agreed.  "Ok, as long as we both agree that whatever she says is likely a pile of crap." 

"I don't believe any more than you do," she assured him.  "I've just always wondered what it's like.  I have a friend who swears this stuff is real, but I'm skeptical." 

The psychic was in one of the smaller halls, which had a little room attached for privacy.  When they entered there was a spot to sign up for a reading and the room was set up to seem very dark and mysterious.  They signed up in the 5th spot and wandered into the lounge area to wait.  The readings were 15-20 minutes long so they had over an hour to kill.  The session was for couple readings, not individual, so everyone there was paired off.  "Wanna play a game while we wait?" Brienne asked, with a giggle, as she sunk down next to him in a cozy love-seat. 

"What kind of game?" he asked.  Before she could answer a hostess came by to see if they wanted drinks.  They ordered and she left. 

"I pick a couple and you tell me about either the man or the woman, then I tell you about the other," Brienne explained. 

Jaime wasn't very creative, but he had actually played a similar game as a kid, while waiting for his dad to finish up at the office and take him home.  "I'll try my best," he shrugged. The hostess returned with their drinks and they waited until she was out of earshot before starting. 

"Okay, how about those two, straight ahead," Brienne leaned in and whispered. 

Jaime’s eyes wandered to a guy in his mid-20s who had hooked up with a woman who had to have at least 25 years on him.  "Oh yeah, those two..." he started, opting to make something up for the woman.  "Don't tell anyone, but if you look in her purse you'll find a 3 carat diamond she hasn't been wearing all week," he said quietly in Brienne’s direction. When she giggled again he decided this game might actually be fun.  He started to spin an elaborate tale, "yeah, she's married to some big shot CEO from Miami.  Open relationship.  So while he's off in Tokyo getting special treatment from the Geisha, she goes on singles cruises and tries to get laid from the youngest guys on the ship." He glanced over at Brienne and saw a bright smile on her face.  "Truth is, that boy right there is younger than her son.  But only the young ones can keep up with her... Needs..." Brienne had just taken a drink and she snorted, spraying a bit of liquid.  He laughed and reached for a napkin to hand her. "Now it's your turn, tell me about her date." 

Brienne wiped at her mess and studied the young man for a minute.  "Law school dropout," she began.  "Smart kid, but he never could cut it.  Been running away from a very upset daddy, using mama's credit card.  His dad has no idea that mommy dearest has been paying his bills for over 6 months while he jets all over the country. His dirty little secret... He got into Harvard in the first place by sleeping with the admissions clerk.  Had to keep it up with monthly visits until... The clerk’s wife found out." 

Now it was Jaime’s turn to snort. "He was fucking a dude?" he whispered. 

"Yep," Brienne said with a straight face. "He's had a few of each onboard." Jaime bit his cheek to keep from laughing too loud.  "Like's the MILFs and the Uh... FILFs?" she said. 

That did him in, Jaime started to laugh and she joined in.  They got some strange looks. Even the couple they were talking about shot them a glance.  But he was having too much fun to care.  It had been a long time since he'd laughed like that. 

They passed the time by making up a few more stories and laughing until their sides hurt about the plumber who won the lottery, the Miss America runner up, the porn star past his prime and the librarian with a dirty little bondage fetish.  When their names were finally called out Jaime had to compose himself with several deep breaths and Brienne had to wipe tears from her eyes. 

They quickly made their way to the back and were ushered into the private room filled with candles and incense.  Jaime looked around and shivered.  He felt something strange upon entering and almost turned to leave. 

"Ah I sense a couple of non-believers," came a voice from the darkness.  The woman started to light candles until they could see her at a table, with two chairs in front.  "Come, sit," she said, standing and waving them to the chairs. Brienne moved to take a seat and he followed, wearily eyeing the middle aged woman with long red curly hair. He was expecting a head scarf, willowy skirts and a crystal ball, but she was wearing jeans and a simple blouse with no crystal ball or even Tarot cards in sight. 

“So, we just met at Speed Dating,” Brienne said, shooting Jaime a flirty grin. “And we were wondering if, well, if you see any future for us…” He focussed on keeping a straight face through the lie. 

“Oh that’s strange,” the psychic said. “You just met?” Brienne nodded and Jaime mirrored her. 

“Wow, that’s very surprising…” she looked confused. “I sense a really deep connection, like you’ve been through a… through a difficult situation together already.” Jaime felt his heart rate increase. Lucky guess, he thought. “Maybe from another life,” the psychic said, smiling sweetly. He had the strangest sense they had been busted, but he wasn’t sure how. Maybe she had seen them together earlier in the week or something. 

 

“You,” she said, looking at Jaime. “You’re very anxious about something…” she narrowed her eyes. “Your sister… or maybe father… You’re worried about something to do with your father getting in the way of your relationship with this woman,” she said, nodding towards Brienne. “Am I right?” Jaime nodded, dumbfounded. “You don’t need to worry. He’s not going to be a problem. He might even surprise you,” the psychic said with a smile. 

“Doubt it,” Jaime grumbled. 

She shot him a smile. “I have a good feeling about your relationship,” she said. “I see a lot of changes for you… and I get the sense it won’t be easy, but it will all work out for the best.” 

“And you, beautiful lady,” she said, turning towards Brienne. “There was someone else in your life…. A man from your past that hurt you? And you are trying to hide how concerned you are about possibly seeing this man again.” Brienne nodded and looked just as dumbfounded as Jaime had. He watched her as the psychic spoke. “He won’t be a problem. I sense that karma will come into play for him very soon.” Brienne gasped in shock. Jaime wondered what exactly that meant for Ramsay Bolton, but if it was true it would be well deserved. “It’s for the best,” the woman said, reassuring Brienne. “I know deep down there’s a part of you who worries because you made a huge error in judgement before and now you’re wondering if you might have finally found the right person,” she said, glancing in Jaime’s direction. “You have. He doesn’t think he would make a good partner for you, he worries that your father will have a problem with your relationship, but he won’t. You don’t need to worry about that.” 

Jaime felt his chest tighten. What the hell was going on? How could this woman make such bold predictions and be so perceptive that she could read his thoughts? Thoughts he had only old Brienne. Jaime had thought a lot about Selwyn and worried that he wouldn’t like him. 

“Wow,” Brienne whispered. 

“So are you two ready to be honest with me?” she asked. “I know you didn’t just meet. Am I right?” 

“We met a few days ago,” Brienne said softly. “I was being attacked, the guy was trying to rape me, and if he hadn’t arrived when he did…” her voice trailed off and the psychic reached out to hold her hands. 

“You made a connection. A bond that could never be broken. I see a long future for the two of you… I can’t see the end,” she smiled. “There are very few couples that I can’t see the end, either as a break up or death. That tells me something special. It tells me that even in the afterlife you’re still together. Some call it soul mates.” 

“Pfft,” Jaime scoffed. Both women shot him a glare. “Sorry,” he muttered. Jaime didn’t believe in psychics and he didn’t believe in soul mates or the afterlife… but somehow, sitting in that tiny room they all seemed possible – though he never would have admitted it to the psychic. 

The reading was over. They had heard everything they needed to hear. “I want to thank you guys for coming this evening,” the woman said, taking each of them warmly by the hand. “It’s rare for me to get to do a reading like this anywhere, but particularly somewhere like this,” she said, referring to the singles cruise atmosphere. “You have something special. Even if you don’t believe in my abilities, just look at one another and believe in what you see in each other’s eyes.” 

Jaime was pretty sure he had barely taken a breath the whole time they were in there. When they exited, the air hit his lungs and he gulped it eagerly. Neither of them spoke as they left the hall and wandered towards the restaurants. They were both lost in thought and likely a little in shock. 

They made simple conversation over a late dinner – their last dinner on the cruise. Jaime picked Brienne’s favourite restaurant, a quiet Italian place with very private booths, and ordered them both wine. He wasn’t a big wine drinker, but she was and he wanted their last dinner to be perfect. He wished he was better at keeping the conversation going. Usually Brienne took care of that but she was obviously still reeling from the psychic reading. 

Neither of them brought it up until dinner was through and they left the restaurant to find night had closed in already. Jaime felt sad, knowing their trip was so close to ending. He started to wander in the direction of his room and remembered something. “Hey, I suppose you could go back to your own room now they have your attacker.” He didn’t mean for his voice to sound as sad or pathetic as it did. 

“You’re right,” she said with a nod. “I think I will stay in my room tonight…” Jaime felt his heart sink with her words. He hoped they would spend their last night together. “But only if you’ll stay there too,” she added, looking at him with a smile and reaching for his hand. Jaime nodded as relief washed over him. “There’s somewhere I’d like to go first,” she continued. “One last time?” 

Jaime knew she was referring to their special place and he led the way. It was a beautiful night with the sky full of stars and a warm gentle breeze blowing. “Are we gonna talk about what she said?” Brienne asked him, as she climbed up and sat down. 

Jaime stood between her legs and looked into her eyes. “I never believed in that crap,” he started. “Until tonight,” he finished softly. “How is it possible she knew those things? Could she be right about…” he didn’t finish the thought, still trying to hold on to some skepticism. 

Brienne had a strange look on her face, something he’d never seen and couldn’t quite figure out. “Jaime… I…” she sucked in a breath before continuing. “I think… I’m falling in love with you.” Her words hit him so hard his knees buckled. His world was spinning, swirling with shock and disbelief. Jaime was dizzy. He reached for something to steady himself and ended up grabbing her thighs. “Are you okay?” she asked, her voice teeming with concern. 

He wasn’t expecting this moment, her words, or the way it all made him feel. Jaime couldn’t speak so he nodded. He wanted so badly to tell her he felt the same. It was beyond that for him, he didn’t just think he was falling in love with her, he knew he was head over heels in love with Brienne. Jaime knew he was scaring her, he needed to do something to put her mind at ease, but words still wouldn’t come, so he reached out, grabbed the back of neck and pulled her lips to his. He kissed her - soft and tender at first, telling her how much he cared for her, then took it deeper to show her how intense his feelings really were. As things became passionate and sensual Jaime wrapped his arms around her and drew her body tightly against his. It wasn’t until he was absolutely sure he could speak that Jaime Ffinally pulled away. Breathless he looked into her soft blue eyes and spoke words he never thought he would ever say, “I love you.” 

He saw the tears welling in her eyes. Brienne bit her lip gently, then spoke, “Jaime, I want you.”

He nodded, “let’s go.” Jaime was glad it was her suggestion, though he was aching to be with her. 

She shook her head. “I want you… here. Now.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for reading! Your support means so much. I know some may be disappointed with the way this one ends but the premise was based on the cruise ship, so I felt like the natural ending was departing the boat. There's always the possibility of a sequel LOL Have a great night!

Their declarations of love for one another brought a new aspect to the sex.  It was still an unbridled sort of passion, filled with lust and desire, but there was also this sense of connection and perhaps a hint of potential longevity than made it that much sweeter. 

Jaime still wanted to please her and make Brienne deliriously happy, but he was met with this new feeling of confidence.  Wherever and however he touched her, he felt like he was doing it exactly right.  He wasn't nervous or scared, hesitant or shy, and he didn't wonder what she was thinking or question if the noises that came out of her were good or bad.  He knew. 

Standing on the ship deck, in their private spot, they were both met with a need to consummate their words with their bodies.  The risk of getting caught heightened the sexual arousal but did nothing to stop what happened.  It was full on, can't get enough of each other sex, where they only removed enough clothing to get the job done.  Jaime was hard in a matter of seconds.  By the time he had unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down he was more than ready to fuck her.  One look at her face told him Brienne was ready too and plunging into her confirmed it.  She was so wet he moaned feeling the slickness at their union. 

Brienne was perched on the ledge, with her legs wrapped around him.  He eased her back against the hull of the ship so she wouldn’t slam against it as he started to pound into her. Jaime knew she wanted it hard and fast, so he confidently gave her what she wanted.  If anyone was close it would have been obvious what was going on from the moans she was making and the similar groans he just couldn't hold back. 

When Brienne came he pulled her forward, in his arms, so she could cling to him while he finished in only a few more quick strokes.  There was something about knowing he'd made her orgasm that brought on his own even quicker.  That and the feel of her pussy contracting on his dick and the way she shuddered in his arms. 

As the intense feelings faded away Jaime felt Brienne’s hands on his face.  She looked into his eyes before meeting his lips with her own, soft and wet.  Her kiss did almost as much to him as being inside her had, because she was telling him what he wanted to hear.  Earlier she had said she thought she was falling in love with him, but this kiss said something different.  It told him she was every bit as sure of it as he was.  And if he had any doubt her words said it all, "I do love you Jaime, I'm absolutely certain of that." 

Never had a moment been more perfect.  A gorgeous night, a gorgeous woman in his arms, and knowing what it felt like to be loved - finally.  Jaime held her a few minutes longer until he felt his dick grow limp and start to slip out of her.  He pulled himself the rest of the way out and helped her to the ground so they could both dress. 

"I've certainly never done anything like that before," Brienne said, with a little chuckle.  "Out in the open like that, where anyone could see us..." The spot was fairly private, but she was right, they were by no means hidden if someone were to walk by.  "Have you?" she asked, smiling when he didn't respond right away.  "Oh come on, spill it." 

"Just once," he muttered, thinking back to his junior year of high school when he'd fucked a cheerleader under the bleachers.  "Didn't go so well," Jaime added with a grin, telling Brienne the whole story as they headed back to her room.  It just so happened that he got caught up in a nasty little scheme of bullying, where the new cheerleader was forced to do initiation by finding a guy to fuck her in the football stadium.  What she didn't know was that it was all just a plot to have her kicked off the team.  The cheer captain alerted the principal of what was going on under the bleachers and he busted them, handing down Jaime a week-long suspension. The girl also received a suspension and was not allowed on the team.  She ended up transferring schools eventually as word got out, while Jaime on the other hand gained even more popularity. High school was a fucked up place. 

"I hated how they made her feel so bad she had to leave but I became some sort of alpha male hero," Jaime said, feeling disgust all over again. 

"Once again you show me you were a real man, even back in high school," Brienne said with a smile.  It took him a minute to catch on to what she meant.  But eventually he realized that she was complimenting him for recognizing the sexist times they lived in and being angered by the way a woman was treated so differently. He shrugged, "the way I see it, we're all equals. It’s not about whether you're a girl or guy, but about what you know and what you can do." 

"You mean you don't believe a woman's place is to wait on her man, raise babies, cook and clean?" Brienne said sarcastically. "I know someone who would disagree." 

They entered the room and Jaime pulled her into his arms just barely inside the door.  "I will be your slave," he whispered into her ear.  "Do anything you want. Anything to make you happy." 

"Anything?" she asked, drawing back to look at him.  "Hold my hand in public? Carry my purse at the mall? Buy my tampons?" 

"Woah, hold on... Leave me a little dignity," he joked.  "I'm still a guy." Jaime was kidding. If she needed and wanted him to, he would do any of those things for her. 

"Yes, you definitely are," She said, slipping a hand between them to cup his package. It had barely been 15 minutes since they finished on deck, but he would be ready to go again if Brienne wanted to.  She made him feel like a horny teenager, ready on her beck and call.  "I'm not completely against working hard to make you happy," she said, guiding him backwards towards the bed.  "But maybe I'm just being selfish," she added, undoing his pants and pushing them to the floor, underwear included.  She had them both naked in no time, and Jaime was ready and waiting with anticipation the moment she did. 

Brienne fucked him this time. She rode him hard and fast, just like he'd done to her earlier. Jaime loved the way her tits bounced as she moved on him.  She was pushing him close when he stopped her and took over. He lifted Brienne off him and flipped her onto her back, giving his dick a minute to recover, before entering her again, in complete control. The back and forth of control was a reminder of the genuine equality of their relationship. They were both very willing to take the lead at times but also willing to be submissive other times. 

When they were finished and lying side by side in bed Jaime felt a sense of panic strike again realizing the trip was pretty much over. Brienne’s insane sixth sense of his mood kicked in right away. “Stop thinking,” she said gently. “We are going to be fine. Going home isn’t going to change the way we feel about each other.” She traced a finger on his chest, “besides, you heard the psychic, we’ve got this.” 

Jaime chuckled. He loved her easy going attitude and he knew she was right. And hoped to hell the psychic was legit as well. “I’m really nervous about meeting your dad… eventually…” Jaime admitted earnestly. 

“Don’t be,” Brienne replied quickly. “Remember I told you that his heart is too big for politics?” She reminded him. “He’s an amazing man. He will see the good in you, no matter what he already knows about your family. He’s smart and he’s very intuitive.” 

“Just like someone else,” Jaime said softly. 

Brienne gave him a little shrug and pulled the blankets over their naked bodies. “If we’re being honest… I’m more than a little curious about your brother. Not nervous really, but I have a feeling he’s a lot like you in many ways - the ways that matter at least.” 

Jaime could feel her smile against his chest. He knew she was right. Tyrion was one of the good ones and he often inspired Jaime to be a better person. Tyrion had managed to stay out of the family shadiness by becoming the womanizing rich romeo and also because Cersei and Tywin weren’t overly fond of Tyrion. But truth be told, Tyrion wouldn’t have been okay to go along with all of Cersei’s schemes. “Oh you’ll like him,” Jaime admitted. “Haven’t found a person outside my own family who doesn’t. Just don’t give in to his charm… I don’t want him stealing you away,” he joked. 

Brienne giggled. “I love you, okay?” she added softly. 

“Love you too,” Jaime responded easily, as if they’d been saying those words to each other for years. “Get some sleep, we will make the rest of our plans in the morning” he added, pulling her a little closer and closing his eyes. 

The next morning Jaime had to leave for his own room to pack up. He promised to return once he was ready to go and was back to her room in just over an hour, luggage in tow. While he was gone he made a decision that had him feeling so free and excited. He’d texted Tyrion and told him to cancel his ride, then texted his father and sister to let them know he was staying in Florida for a while. Cersei immediately asked when he’d be back and Jaime told her he had no idea. She’d texted him 11 times since then and he’d ignored every one. 

“Just had a call from security,” Brienne informed him. “They said the FBI would board as soon as we’re docked. They want to meet with all the victims, just briefly to set up appointments to visit later in the week. They figure it will be a fairly open and shut case.” Jaime nodded. He forgot about the FBI until he was in the shower earlier. But it didn’t sound like it would take much time, they would just be one of the last to get off the boat. 

He was right. Once the ship docked the Feds boarded immediately and they were finished and exiting the boat with the last of the passengers. “Do you see your ride anywhere?” Brienne asked. Jaime didn’t even bother to look around, just shook his head. “Oh, I guess I can wait with you then,” she said with a brave smile. 

Jaime immediately felt bad for not telling her his plan earlier. She thought he was getting picked up, heading to an airport and leaving her in Florida. “Brienne… I don’t have a ride coming. I was hoping maybe you would be willing to drop me off at my place?”

She stopped walking and the people behind that had to go around gave them scowls. “At your place?” Her voice trailed off and she looked confused. “You… you don’t mean…” Jaime was already nodding. “Really? Really?” 

“If you’re okay with it of course…” Jaime could tell she was excited, but he allowed himself a moment of doubt. 

“Of course I’m okay with it,” she said, looking a bit teary eyed. 

“I should have told you sooner so we could talk it over, but I thought maybe… maybe it might be fun to try a real date… or two or three,” he looked at her shyly, hoping she wouldn’t think that was a stupid idea. 

Of course she was nodding eagerly. “I think that’s a wonderful idea. This experience has been fun, amazing, beautiful, inspiring… but it would be nice to get to know each other even better in a… more conventional way,” Brienne chuckled. “But Jaime, this trip has been so special and I wouldn’t trade any of it for anything.” 

“Good, me neither,” he said, leaning over to kiss her warmly. 

“How long will you stay?” she asked, as they started to walk again. 

“I really haven’t thought that far ahead. We have a lot of crap to figure out, but I really think it’s best if we do it together.” Jaime switched his luggage to the other hand so he could hold hers. He linked their fingers and looked down at their hands. It looked so… right. 

“Holy fuck I thought you would never get here,” a familiar voice caught Jaime’s attention. 

He looked over and saw his brother sitting on the bumper of a shiny sports car. “What are you doing here?” Jaime asked. “I told you to cancel my ride…” 

“You could act a little more excited to see me dear Brother,” Tyrion japed. “I was already in town when I got your text so I came anyway.” He immediately walked up to Brienne and extended a hand, “And who is this lovely lady?” Brienne held out her hand and gave him her name with a grin. Tyrion kissed her hand and looked up at her. “You’re taller than I expected.” 

“And you’re shorter than I expected,” she bantered back. 

Tyrion laughed. “I get that a lot.” Jaime watched as the two of them started to walk together, making an instant connection, chatting like they’d known each other for a lifetime. Could it be that easy with the others? Probably not, but Jaime knew he already had one of the most important people in his life in his corner. He started to follow along and heard Brienne’s big, beautiful laugh. Jaime smiled, he would never get tired of hearing that sound and he knew he would follow her anywhere. For the first time in a long time he actually felt completely relaxed. Everything really was going to be just fine. 

The end!


End file.
